


Murder was the Case

by angel_xf_small_death



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Organized Crime, Romance, Romantic Dragon Queen, Romantic Snow Queen, a little Mary/ David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xf_small_death/pseuds/angel_xf_small_death
Summary: Snow Queen AU, also Dragon Queen. Mary Blanchard is an elementary school teacher, and Regina Mills is a trained assassin. After their paths cross, they delve into a torrid love affair. Mary is unaware of Reinga's true identity, and Regina does her best keep her secret all the while attempting to function in a real relationship.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I've have a recent obsession with snow queen so I thought I'd write something. This is my first snow queen and AU so please be kind. I'd love some feed back, it keeps me going. To everyone who reads I hope you enjoy. Sorry the summary wasn't that good.  
> (Somewhat inspired by Agent Carter)

She hadn’t intended to search the apartment for any possible evidence, but her suspicions got the best of her. She had always been far to curious for her wellbeing, but it was in her nature and she couldn't fight it. Regina’s apartment had always been too bare and unpersonalized. She was a woman of culture and of style. The two just didn't match up. Regina was out doing god knows what when she broke in. With every step she prayed she was wrong, prayed she was jumping to absurd conclusions. After going through the almost bare kitchen cabinets, and the living area, Mary headed towards the bedroom. Regina’s closet had been the only thing in the entire place to be full. Her day to day attire was one of the few things of importance. Mary opened the bedside table drawer. She knew for a fact that there would be a gun in there, but only because Regina had told her months ago. She had it for the sole purpose of protecting her self against possible intruders. That was, however, not the only thing inside. Her heart seized in guilt. A single picture of the two of them occupied the small space. She picked it up with nimble fingers and gazed at their smiles longingly. Mary had taken this ignoring Regina’s protests. Mary had no idea she had kept it. The only personable object in this place had been a picture of her. 

Mary shook her head. This had to stop. Regina couldn't possibly be capable of murdering a man in cold blood, let alone five. No one else was aware of her suspicions towards her girlfriend, so it could easily be forgotten. Moving to place the picture back in the drawer it slipped from her fingers, and fluttered under the bed. Crouching down she lifted the duvet. Unfortunately, in that moment, it was then when she made her fateful discovery. Under the bed lay two, large, black cases. Completely forgetting about the picture, she reached out for the case’s handles. They were heavier than she expected, but once they were out she knew exactly what was going to be inside. Shaky hands flipped the locks into an upright position, and lifted the lid. One of the cases held a single sniper rifle while the other had an assortment of automatic and semi-automatic hand guns. 

 

After the discovery of what most likely were the murder weapons of an assortment of unsolved cases, Mary stayed in the apartment awaiting her lover’s return. She sat on the bed with her arms and legs crossed for hours. The day turned into night, and it wasn't until nine o’clock when Regina put the key in the lock. As soon as she entered she sensed another presence, but didn't hurry to turn on the lights. She took careful steps through the kitchen towards her bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and she always remembered to close it before leaving. She wasn't armed, but that was no problem, she was prepared. Placing a flat hand to the wood she pushed it open. Her defenses immediately fell at the sight of Mary, but the air was thick making her uneasy. 

“I found the guns,” Mary stated simply jumping right to it. Regina stared at her in silence managing to keep her composure. “I don't know if there are more, but what I found was enough.” Mary stood with her fists clinched at her sides. 

“You know I have a military background,” Regina defended. 

“How do I know that’s not a lie?” she countered in an attempt to be intimidating. 

“You don’t.”

“If ballistics were run against the sniper, would it match the one used to kill Holloman? If any of these guns were found would they be tied to an unsolved homicide?”

“Truthfully?”

“Yes.” Regina didn’t answer. She stared deep into Mary’s eyes hoping to extract what she really wanted. She hardly ever had to ask, a look was all it took. “Yes,” She repeated. “No,” she squeaked defeatedly. She was love sick, and she wasn’t ashamed of it, but was this a secret she could keep? She knew Regina was going to answer yes, and now that she was finally faced with her opportunity of finding out the truth, she wasn't sure if she wanted it anymore. Her heart was being broken in so many ways she couldn't think straight. She wanted to leave, but she also wanted to stay. Regina had been an unknowing poison to her, and now she was addicted. Was her addiction something she was willing to cut cold turkey? "I don't want the truth... not tonight." Her words did not elude to when she would want Regina to confess her possible crimes, but her eyes spoke louder of other intentions. Mary took two bold steps, and with one hand she cupped her mysterious lover's cheek, while the other gripped a lapel. Their lips feverishly crashed together, and both woman temporarily cast suspicion and unease aside. Regina welcomed the kiss as if it were water and she was dying of thirst. Talking was dangerous. Especially when it was her mouth, and fatal questions from Mary that threatened to expose her carefully crafted identity. 

     With the over head off,  a red and blue hue from the stop lights and neon building signs, shone though the bedroom window. The beams rippled across the unmade bed. It made Mary think of The Eclipse, expect it was quiet. No thumping music, no background chatter, just the uneven rhythm of their hearts beating, and the heavy breathing between kisses. 

     Mary's hand slid down to Regina’s waste, pivoting them towards the bed. Once the back of Regina’s knees hit the mattress she fell pulling Mary on top of her. Mary pulled away momentarily leaving only a few inches between them. A single stream of red ran across Regina’s face, and all she could do was stare. For a second she wondered if that was all Regina saw. Red. She wanted to believe it wasn't true, that there were exceptional explanations for the guns; but she knew there wouldn't be. She wanted to take this moment, this one last moment to memorize Regina’s face. The way her hair was fanned out on either side. The way her brown eyes just sparkled. The way her expression always seemed to soften under her touch. She wanted to memorize it because she knew Regina would be gone when she woke, and she'd most likely never see her again. She raised questions Regina didn't want to answer. Couldn't possibly answer without answering incorrectly. She wanted to remember the woman that changed her life in ways that would never truly be explained. 

     Regina could see that she was getting wrapped up in her thoughts. She reached up and cupped Mary's cheek guiding her back down. "I want to know everything," Mary surprisingly whispered against her lips. 

     Regina halted, and her gaze flicked from Mary's lips to her eyes. "...What If I said it would rip your mind apart?"

     "On a scale of one to ten, ten being murder."

     "The knowing is a level beyond any scale."

     "I want to know."

     "But not tonight..."

     Mary hesitated, but remembered her earlier statement. Regina wasn't staying so they could exchange secrets. She was staying so they could be together one last time. "No, not tonight."


	2. The Night it all Began

Six Months Earlier    

Dr. Andrew Holloman was a developmental psychologist assigned by the state to one of New York City’s upper middle class school districts. He worked with students ranging from kindergarten through twelfth grade, mainly focusing on the students with behavioral problems or learning disabilities. Dr. Holloman was well known in his field due to the success rate of his clients. He aimed to help his patients progress scholarly and socially, all the while over coming their disability _._ Holloman was fifty one years old, six foot two, and what some would call a silver fox. He had his charms, but occasionally to the point where they could make you uncomfortable. He was married to his high school sweetheart Jill, and together they had two children. Their son and daughter were both in their twenties, and out of the house. He had the ideal life, with the picture perfect family, but he of course had his secrets. Secrets, that when revealed, would tare that picture in half. His wife and kids on one half, and him left alone to fight his own battles on the other.  

     Dr. Holloman was considered to be quite wealthy for a man in his position. It would be understandable if he had his own practice, but he worked for the state. Both he and his wife were making six figures. It would later be discovered that he had been blackmailing a fellow colleague who was was self prescribing, as well as selling medication. He had essentially turned into a clinical drug dealer, and Holloman promised to keep quite if he was given a cut of the profit. The irony of it all was that he was also abusing his poison and, due to being consumed in a bubble of ignorance, believed he was safe. 

     It wasn't until he was assigned to Forest Hills Elementary school when the sexual abuse allegations started. The parents of an eight year old girl, who was on the autism spectrum, noticed their daughter was getting worse instead of better.  They had heard how Dr. Holloman was praised for his work, but they were not impressed. Later, after taking her to the hospital for a urinary tract infection, was it then when they learned of the sexual abuse. It took some time, but the girl was eventful able to identify Holloman as her abuser. He was immediately removed from the school, and put under investigation. Child molestation was a serious allegation, especially for someone in the school system who had direct day to day contact with children. 

     Once the charges were made public, one by one, more girls from Forest Hills, and a handful of other schools came forward. He preyed on the weak. On the young girls who either would be too afraid to tell, or wouldn't be believed if they did. 

     Holloman wasn't intimidated by the police or the justice system. He hired the best lawyers money could buy, and smiled as the prosecutor questioned him on the stand. He was charming, and he knew how to read people. He may have been a developmental psychologist, but he was still well versed in behavior of all ages. He read the jury, and manipulated their reactions into the best possible response. The defense argued that the alleged victims' statements were unreliable due to age, mental health, and behavioral history. It was sickening the way the defense tore those girls apart. Accusing them of lying for attention, or mistaking his client for someone else they were too afraid to name. 

     Dr. Andrew Holloman damaged the lives of nine innocent girls, and twisted the knife deeper when the jury labeled him not guilty. Holloman walked.

     The parent of one of the girls decided they were not going to let his innocence stand. Their daughter, Tiffany, had been getting into trouble ever since she learned to talk. She was in the fifth grade and known for lying; and being sent to the principal’s office on a weekly basis. They were used to not believing a word that came out of her mouth, but the afternoon she came home in tears saying Dr. Holloman had done to her what he had to the other girls, they believed her. Tiffany didn't have a history of creating lies about other people, and never had her mother seem her so distraught. She believed her daughter, but took her to the hospital for an examination for real confirmation. Sure enough the results came back positive for sexual abuse. 

     Tiffany’s father was a man of action, but he didn't know what he could do himself. He somehow got a hold of the contact information for a special organization that specialized in these kind of problems. It was a bit extreme for the situation. He could have easily found someone more local. No one knows how he was even aware of their existence. He told his wife not to worry about it, and to only focus on getting revenge. She didn't question him, nor did she question the substantial sum of money that went missing from their savings. 

 

     Governments that were aware of the organization's existence, extreme secrecy was encouraged by both parties. A woman would be hired by a government official usually to alter the political playing field, or to take out a enemy without military involvement or knowledge. The organization didn't solely work for the government of one country. They were their own vessel. Stationed in Italy, they had special ties with the Italian government and a since of loyalty, but if an attack was ordered against them they would follow through. If someone with knowledge of their existence attempted to spread the word, they would be taken out. This organization was not supposed to exist. They _did not_ exist. The location of the academy and of any external office was known by no outsider. Strictly against the rules.  

     Taking jobs from civilians, people without title was rare. It was somewhat beneath them. However, if an agent was in the area, and the appropriate amount of money was supplied an exception could be made. 

 

     After being acquitted Holloman decided he was going to throw a party in his own honor. His colleagues, family, and friends were all invited to celebrate the win with him. His wife had already filed for divorce, and his kids were no longer speaking to him. His lawyers and supportive coworkers would attend, as well as those who condemned him. Holloman didn't mind them coming, he encouraged it. He thrived in seeing the looks on their facing knowing that he was free. 

     The party was at a well known hotel in the city, and it was the perfect place for the assassination. The agent that was assigned could preform in any setting, but the big party intrigued her. This man was despicable. If he wanted to be flashy, she’d rather kill him in front of his associates instead of the privacy of his own home.  

.x.

_The night of the party_

   Perched in a window on the twenty second floor, the tip of a military grade sniper rifle reached over the edge. From the twenty first to fifth floor, the hotel was under construction allowing privacy. The gun was aimed at the second floor dinning room of another hotel three blocks away. The magnification and angle were set ready for the kill.  

     She walked into the hotel with such confidence, and sense of belonging no one stopped to stare. The art of blending in was key to any mission. All she had to do was get through the night without being noticed by anyone, or any camera. She made her way down and into the crowd. She gave a few polite smiles to those he offered their own, but focused on making her way to the back until it was time. Her plan was to wait for the party to be in full swing before making her move. The people needed to be distracted enough for this to work. She wasn't concerned about getting caught. She was concerned there’d be more than one body. She’d taken multiple people out all at once before, it was no problem, but this was not the time or place for such a mess. It was to be quick and easy. Just another night out on the town.

     Mary Blanchard, a teacher at Forest Hills Elementary, was present at the party. She, in all honesty, believed Holloman was guilty, and quite ridiculous for throwing such an event. Mary only attended because a few of New York’s most popular reporters were. Mary was an aspiring journalist, and so she attended to impress, and get to know those above her. She had no intentions on staying more than a couple of hours. Mary was grabbing another glass of champagne off the waiter’s tray, when she saw her. A woman in a pine green dress enter the hotel. The dress, a tight fit, came to the floor, and the slit that traveled up its side reached mid thigh. Her hair fell to her shoulders, and was almost as black as her own. Her olive skin practically glowed against the green. She held a small, black clutch to her stomach that finished the look. After the mental slow motion of the woman’s entrance, Mary blink profusely realizing she was staring. The woman was gorgeous, no question, and Mary was just recognizing it. Nothing more. Nobody else’s head turned to admire the stranger.

     As she made her way though the crowd the woman, very closely, circled around Mary to snag a glass of champagne for herself. She smirked at startling the younger woman, and momentarily paused to rake her eyes over her. Mary was about average height, but had a small look to her. She had a round face, and her hair was pixie cut. She had the look of an innocent teenage girl, but there was a flair of something unique hidden underneath. She looked beautiful in the navy blouson style dress with her hair styled perfectly so. She tried to look somewhat decent when she went to work. There was no one there for her to impress, so product in her hair and impressive makeup wasn't something she strived for on a day to day basis. Taking a sip she was gone quicker then she came, leaving Mary slightly flustered. Mary tried to watch her walk away, but lost her in the crowd. Taking a swallow from her own crystal glass, Mary shook her head and turned away. Her eye caught the back of a man who worked for the New Yorker and headed his way.  

 

     Holloman had been positioned in the middle of the crowd for the majority of the night. It was almost ten o’clock when he detected himself, and excused himself to the restroom. When he exited, the same woman Mary had encountered earlier, was casually leaning against the wall as if she were waiting for him. “It’s about time I got you alone.”

     His brow arched in surprise, but also in extreme interest. His eyes traveled up the slit in her dress. “About time indeed,” he muttered as he approached her with a smile. 

     “Daniella Forbes,” she introduced holding out her hand. “We spoke on the phone.”

     “Oh,” he said in surprise. “Yes, yes of course.” Holloman stopped mid stalk, and straightened his jacket. He respectively took her hand and cleared his throat. “I was wondering when you’d make an appearance.” Daniella Forbes was a state wide administrator for the state of New York, and she had contacted him after the trial had ended. She said she was putting together a new team of administrators who weren’t afraid to… _discipline_. He would be relocated upstate, and his reputation would be repaired over time. 

     “It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” she smiled. 

     “Likewise.”

     “I know we spoke a great deal over the phone, but there are a few final touches that needed to be discussed face to face.”

      “Absolutely Ms. Forbes, we can speak whenever is most convenient.”

      “I have to make a call to my secretary, but I’d like to continue after that. Why don't you meet me in the second floor dining room in twenty minutes. I’ve already spoken with the woman at the front desk, and she’s assured that we’ll have complete privacy. And,” she stepped forward and delicately wrapped her fingers around his tie. “If you play your cards right, there might be something in it for you other than a job,” she winked. Letting the tie run through her finger as she walked away, Holloman was left with more than a dry mouth. 

     Daniella knew where every camera on the the first three floors were located, and how to avoid them. She had twenty minutes to walk three blocks and get to the twenty second floor. Timing and placement were everything. He had to be in the room without any suspicion that she wasn't going to show, and he had to step in front of the window. There were more than one so she had options, but he was an impatient man, and would most likely go looking for her. Slipping out one of the side doors connected to the kitchen, she pulled off her heals and jumped into the traffic of New York city sidewalks. 

     At a steady pace she counted every second keeping track of her minutes. She was rounding block two and on minute seven. She couldn't run, that would draw too much attention. She just needed to be another New Yorker always in a hurry. Minute twelve Daniella stood outside of the hotel that held her gun, and slipped her heels back on. Taking a breath she straightened her stance, and waltzed right through the revolving door. Flashing the front desk her room key she stepped into the elevator. Daniella pressed the button for the nineteenth floor. She didn't want anyone in the lobby to see the elevator climb all the way up to the twenty second floor, which was temporarily closed. She’d take the stairs for the last three flights. 

     Once the elevator dinged she still had five minutes, so she took her time doing up the stairs. She was making perfect time. Her five inch heels clicked, echoing through the stair well. A steady metronome for the remaining minutes she had left. 

     Once she was on the twenty second floor and in the correct room, she navigated her way though the construction in progress. She smiled at seeing her gun set and awaiting her touch. Crouching down till her eye was level with the scope her knee slipped out of the generous slit. One hand gripped the base while the other gently teased the trigger. There was only a minute and a half left in her count down. The gun was aimed at the first window, but she could easily adjust to any he ended up by. Daniella had no doubt Holloman would follow through. It would be against his nature not to. Once the twenty minutes were up she had to wait another two for him to show. “Good boy,” she whispered with a smirk. He very slowly approached the center of the dining room with a glass of champagne in his grip. He set the glass down on  the center table and glanced at his watch. 

     Having to adjust about an inch to the left she was set. Leveling the cross in the scope with his forehead, “Three, two, one.” Her whispered count down ended with a small squeeze of her index finger. In a matter of seconds the golden bullet ejected from the barrel piercing the dining room’s window and into his skull. His limp body collapsed to the hardwood floor, and her job was done. 

     Collecting her equipment Daniella, who’s real name was not known, left without a trace. 

.x.

     The long hand on Mary’s watch clicked to the five telling her it was almost ten thirty, and time for her to leave. It was a Thursday night, so she still had school in the morning. Distancing herself from the party she headed to the restroom one last time before haling a cab. The bathrooms were adjacent to the carpet draped stare case that led to the second floor. The second floor was somewhat of an extended lobby, with another dining room, and conference areas. She was mere seconds from fully entering the lady’s room when she heard a blood curdling scream come from above. The sound momentarily caused her heart to jump into her throat. She stayed frozen in the door frame waiting to see if any one else had heard. When no one came running, she took in a deep breath and decided to investigate herself. Mary knew the risks, and it could be nothing for all she knew. The future journalist in her was the encouraging voice that led her out of her comfort zone. If she wanted to be writing headlines for political scandals and murders, she had to have the guts. 

     She ascended the stair case with one hand on the railing and the other firmly grasping the pepper spray in her purse. Once she reached the top, the door to the dining room on her left was wide open. A petite woman was standing in its doorway digging her nails into the wood for support. “Ma’am,” Mary called out. “Is everything alright?” The closer she got to the unknown threat the tighter her grip on the pepper spray became. “Ma’am,” she asked again as she positioned herself right behind her. Mary’s eyes followed the woman’s stare directly to the center of the room. Her heart slipped from the firm grip her throat had, and plummeted to the pit of her stomach. 

     Mary rested a hand on the woman’s shoulder for support as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Dr. Andrew Holloman lie across the mahogany floor dead in a pool of blood, and yet, she couldn't tare her eyes away. 

.x.

     After calling the police, Mary was questioned by two of the first detectives on the scene. Detective Emma Swan and her partner Detective David Nolan. She had long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Her jaw was square, and lips thin. He was dirty blonde with blue eyes. He had more of a diamond shaped face with a bone structure that wasn't too severe. They were both mid thirties, but the ware and tare of the job was present.       

     “Ms. Blanchard, do you mind stepping over here for a moment?” Detective Swan asked as she put a gentle hand to the small of her back. She guided her away from the the main entrance, and into a quieter area. Mary willingly followed and pulled the corners of her coat so it was positioned more securely around her shoulders. “We’re going to need to ask you a couple of questions,” she informed pulling a small pad and pen from her inside coat pocket. 

     “Alright,” Mary agreed still in shock. 

     “What was your connection to the victim?”

     “I didn't know him all that well, but we did work at Forest Hills together. One of the girls he was accused of assaulting is a student of mine.”

     “So I take it you weren't fond of him?”

     “No I wasn’t, but I can guarantee the majority of the people who attended tonight didn't either.” 

     “I don't doubt,” Swan muttered as she scribbled a few details down. 

     “What attracted your attention upstairs?” Detective Nolan interjected. 

     “I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard a woman scream. I went up to see if she was alright.”

     “Can you identify this woman? We’re going to need to question her as well.” 

     Mary turned around to scan the crowd. About half of the guests had stuck around to see if they could get any answers. The police weren’t telling them anything, and they were just in the way. “That’s her over there,” she pointed. “The woman in the grey skirt and blazer. She was working the front desk.” 

     “Thank you,” Swan said leaving for her second interview. Nolan stayed with Mary and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

     “I know it’s been a long night, but you did good calling us.” 

     “Of course.” Mary could tell he was somewhat talking down to her. She wasn't stupid, she knew when to call the police. It wasn't like she had thought about leaving with out informing anyone. “Are we done here? May I go?”

     “Yes. Do you have accommodations for getting home?”

     “Yeah, it’s called a taxi.”     

     “Let me drive you home.” 

     Mary raised a curious brow. “Don’t you need to stay here and do your job?”

     “My partner can hold down the fort, and besides it’s also my job to make sure you get home safely.”

     “Not necessarily, but if you insist.” Nolan led her to his Chevrolet Tahoe, and turned the police lights off once inside. 

     Mary only lived about twenty minutes away, but the ride seemed to last twice as long. She rested her head against the window, and absentmindedly watched the night lights blur into colorful streams. The glass was cold against her forehead, and her breath created a small circle of fog with every breath. She didn't have to look over at the detective to know he was trying his hardest not to make the ride awkward. She could practically hear his thoughts do to how hard he was overthinking the situation. Sitting in silence was fine with her, it’s what she preferred. She found a man dead, that was all. She wasn’t the victim of some heinous crime, so she was confused as to why she was being treated like one. She was in shock, not fragile.

     “You will most likely be called down to the station for a more official statement, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me.” He handed her his card with a soft smile that he hoped would help calm her nerves. 

     “Thank you.”

     “I can walk you to your door if-”

     “No, that won’t be necessary. Goodnight detective,” she said getting out of the car. 

     “Goodnight Ms. Blanchard. Be safe.” She gave him a halfhearted smile before shutting the door. He waited until she was safely in the building before driving away. 

.x.

     Mary lie awake that night completely distressed over her evening. She repetitively gripped and released the edge of her comforter. She couldn't stopped flashing back to the image of Holloman on the floor with a hole in his head, and a pool of blood as a halo. It wasn't that she was emotional over it being him, she had just never seen a dead body in person. But aside from the murder, her mind kept wondering to the mysterious woman in green. She couldn't get her out of her head. She wasn't attracted to women… or so she thought. It was just the way she looked at her. Mary practically felt the heat from the fire in her eyes.  It was as if there was an intense build up of passion, and never before had they met. Mary then wondered if she too had seen Holloman, and where she was now. Was she apart of the school system? Or was she an unknown reporter? Once again she shook her head to shake her from her mind. Closing her eyes, Mary tried to focus on anything but her two previous options. 

     It was already two in the morning and after a frustrating five minutes, she sighed in defeat. She had school in five hours, and her fourth graders were just going to have to deal with the fact that she was running on no sleep. 

 

 

 


	3. Chance or Fate

    Saturday morning Mary was indeed called back to the police station for a sit down statement. She met with Detectives Swan and Nolan again, and repeated all that she had said Thursday night. She attempted to get more answers but all they said was things were still under investigation, and details would eventually be released to the public. As she exited the station she saw the front desk woman walking in on her way to do what she had just done. The woman’s name was Sharon Greene.

     “Ms. Greene please have a seat,” Nolan said offering her the seat across the table. She tentatively sat down on the metal chair and folded her hands in her lap. “Thank you for coming in, we just need to go over what we discussed the other night for official documentation.”

     “Of course,” she nodded squeezing her fingers. 

    Detectives Swan and Nolan both pulled out the chairs adjacent from Ms. Greene. Swan brushed her hair to the side and cleared her throat. “How about we start with the basics, what attracted your attention to the dining room?”

     “I heard the sound of glass breaking.”’

     “Was it the sound of the bullet breaking through the window?”

     “No, he had a glass with him. I guess it broke when he was shot,” she concluded flashing back to the image of his body. 

     “Do you have any idea why Dr. Holloman was in the upstairs dining room, was it odd that he was up there?”

     “No, but I was already expecting him, so there was no reason for me to be suspicious.”

     “You knew he was going to be up there?” Swan asked surprised. “And how did you know?”

     “I received a phone call just before the event began that Dr. Holloman would be coming up the the dining room at some point during the night, and I was to make sure he wasn't disturbed.”

     “Was it a man or a woman on the phone?”

     “A man.”

     “And did this man give you any other details? Maybe why he was to not be disturbed, or why he was up there in the first place?”

     “All he asked was if the room was reserved, and if it wasn't the doctor was going to need it for a brief meeting.” 

     “Ok we’re going to need access to your phone records, and see if we can trace the call.” 

     Sharon nodded. “Is there anything else, or may I leave?”

     “No, unless you have anything to add.” She shook her head “Great well thank you for your cooperation, and If you think of anything else, please notify us.”

.x.

     Saturday night Mary was out on her way to her favorite coffee shop four blocks from her apartment. She was postponing all the homework and quizzes she had to grade as long as she could. The party was only two days behind her, and she just couldn't focus. She wanted to forget it, but the future reporter in her wanted to know everything. Wanted to know why he was in the upstairs dining room, and who was responsible. The case fascinated her so much even her students had noticed she was distracted. Even now, as she walked down the street, Mary was completely unaware of her surroundings. The coffee shop was directly on her left, and just as she was about to enter she slammed into an exiting customer. Mary's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stood frozen in embarrassment. The steaming cup of coffee that had previously been in the woman's hand was now down her front. "Oh, oh my god." Mary reached out to help, but retracted unsure if she should touch her. “I am so sorry. Le-let me-“

     “No, please I'm alright.” She looked down at her white blouse that was now coffee clad revealing the black bra underneath. Mary looked the woman up from toe to head. Five inch stilettos, black dress pants, and a white blouse. She looked like she just came from the office. Once her eyes travelled over her chest and landed on her face, her lungs temporarily seized. It was her. The mysterious woman from the party who's gaze lingered a second too long.  

     “If you’re not in a hurry, let me buy you another cup. It’s the least I can do.” Mary stood there staring at her doe eyed riddled with guilt. She could tell that the woman was running all of her options through her head, but decided to allow it. With a quick thought, Mary shed her navy blue cardigan and gave it to her to cover the stain. She took it with a questioning gaze. The gesture seemed as an unspoken expectation. She wasn’t planning on staying to sit and have a girls night out with this woman she didn't know. She had an apartment to vacate, and a city to flee. Shaking her head, she didn't put the cardigan on, only held it in front of her chest, and followed her back into the shop to reorder. 

     “I’m Mary by the way,” she said handing her her coffee. 

     “Regina.” Wait, why did she say that? Her brow furrowed at her own oversharing. She could have said any name, but for some reason she went with what was real. That was a big no. 

     “We've met before,” Mary said with a shy smile. “Well sort of.”

     “We've met before? No I don't think so. I'm only visiting the city, so I haven't been here long.”

     “You're the woman in the green dress,” Mary stated with a sparkle in her eye that caught Regina's attention. "Dr. Holloman's event Thursday evening.”

     “I must have left quite the impression.” Regina suddenly became intrigued and followed Mary to a near by table. 

     “I saw you.” And an impression she did leave. This woman, along with the murder and school, had been circulating though out her thoughts. Fate? 

     “And I you,” she said with a mischievous smirk. 

     “So you've recognized me this whole time as well?”

     “Yes.”

     “A little deceptive don't you think?”

     “Oh very, but I wanted to make sure you were correct with your identification of me.”

     Mary nodded in amusement. "So I assume you're aware of what happened that night?”

     “Yes,” she said folding her hands on the table. “I was shocked. Not because it happened, but because of how.”

     “Did... Did you see him... After it happened?” Regina registered Mary's sudden discomfort. She was referring to his corpse.

     “No. I had already left. I wasn't even aware of the shooting till the next morning. Did you?”

     “Yes. I was the second person to have found him. Called the police myself.”

     “I'm sorry you had to see that. Were you friends?”

     “Oh god no,” she chuckled taking a sip of her tea. "I'm a teacher at Forest Hills, so quite frankly I'm glad that bastard’s dead." After the words left her mouth she immediately remembered she wasn't aware of Regina's relationship with him. "Oh, I’m-"

     “No, don't worry. Wasn't a fan myself, but I am curious. If you hated him so much why did you attend?”

     “I want to be a journalist, so I'm pushing myself to attend news worthy events. I know that might sound a little crazy.”

     “Not at all. I'm impressed.”

     “Really? Well what drew you there, if we share the same feeling towards him?”

     “I work for a nonprofit military organization. Dr. Holloman and his wife were well known donors. His wife, well I suppose now, ex-wife, her father had been an advocate for the organization being a veteran himself. He died about five years ago, so they decided to pick up where he left off. Once it got out that Andrew was going to trial for sexual abuse allegations, the organization decided that they no longer wanted the association. I’m the representative sent to break ties. Usually it starts with a phone call before jumping to an in person meeting. I could have just gone to his house, but why not take advantage of a free night out.”

     “Do you do anything else beside baring bad news?” Mary asked playfully.

     “I travel a lot. I’m one of the representatives that goes out and holds fundraisers and events that promotes military involvement. It’s all about raising money for veterans and our currents troops. We also do our best in recruiting.” 

     “Do you have any ties to the military yourself?”

     “Yes, I was in the army. Served two tours in Afghanistan and one in Iraq. I’ve been out since 2008, and been with the organization ever since.”

     “Wow, that’s very impressive. Hats off to you, I don't think that’s something I could ever do.”

     “It’s an acquired taste.”

     The two of them ended up talking for another hour. They were strangers but the conversation seemed to come easy. Regina was aware that she was to leave by the morning, but that was simple enough to do. If she wasn’t here, she’d be in her empty apartment sitting around till morning. She had already received payment, and there weren't any complications that hindered her leave. She never got to do this often. Just sit around and play pretend in the real world. It was always business. 

     When they decided to leave Regina offered to walk Mary home, with the excuse that her place was on the way. Mary didn't protest, and felt a little bit safer not walking alone on the nighttime New York streets.  Once they reached the brick steps that led to the building’s entrance Mary turned around quite boldly.  “Would you like to come up? I know we’ve only just met, but I could wash your blouse and pour us a drink while we wait.” Mary couldn't believe she was asking this. She was always very kind and welcoming to strangers, but this was different. She… felt something for this woman. Never before had she invited someone she was possibly interested in up to her apartment on such a quick note. One night stands weren’t quite her style. Mary had never been with a woman before. She’d always found herself drawn to beautiful women , but she brushed it off as admiration. She was the cliche of kissing other girls in college, but that was as far as it ever got. Two nights ago when she saw Regina walk into the hotel, there was a spark within her. As fate would have it they met again and Mary was ready to explore this future possibility. She, of course, had no idea of Regina’s preference, but by the way she had been eyeing her at the party spoke volumes. “I’m sorry,” Mary said shying away. A warm blush spread across her cheeks and neck. “I didn't mean to be so forward.”

     “I like forward. Reveals a persons true intensions. Lead the way.” Regina motioned to the apartment building’s entrance with a reassuring smile. Mary felt a wave of relief and excitement wash over her. Regina appeared to be somewhat eager to accompany her upstairs. Mary wondered if her offer was that transparent, or if Regina was that perceptive. 

     Once they entered Mary’s apartment Regina shamelessly unbuttoned her shirt and let it slip from her shoulders. Once she handed it to Mary she didn't even bother using the cardigan to cover herself. She positioned herself in the kitchen and waited for Mary to be finished. 

     “How long have you lived in the city?” Mary asked nervously as she exited the laundry room trying not to stare.

     “I don’t,” Regina answered seductively circling the counter. “I only came to the city for work. My job is done, so my time here is just about up.”

     “Oh.” She sighed trying not to act disappointed, and then remembered her saying that earlier at the coffee shop.

     Regina glanced down at the shirt in Mary’s hand. “You can put that away,” she said, her voice dropping an octave.

     “Ar-are you sure? Don't want you to be uncomfortable,” Mary said stumbling over her words. Regina reached down and pulled the shirt from her grasp. Letting the garment fall to the floor she let her hand rest on Mary’s waist. 

     “I don't think you want me to put it on.” The closer Regina got, the more disheveled Mary became. “That is why you invited me up wasn't it?” She wanted this, she had been hoping for this, but it wasn't until this very moment she realized she wasn't ready. 

     “I- I’ve never… never been with a woman before,” she confessed. 

     “I’ll leave if you want me to, but if you want me to stay…” her hand slipped from her hip and up her side. “After I leave, we may never see one another again. It’s up to you whether or not that’s taken advantage of.” Regina’s face was now only a breath away from her own. Mary’s heart was beating faster than it ever had in her life. She was afraid it might exert itself and just stop. Regina did make a valid point. The possibilities of them ever meeting again were slim, and she was offering to be with her even though she had no experience. 

     “I don’t want you to leave,” she answered shakily closing the gap. Their lips touched and Regina took control. 

     She was no stranger to sex. She’d had many suitors in the past, but of course all had been men. Submission was the role she usually took in the bedroom, but not always by choice. They had only been kissing with hands roaming for a few minutes, and Mary could already tell this experience was different. Regina was most definitely in control, but she was guiding Mary. She was showing her, explaining their dance through touch. Regina’s hands were under Mary’s shirt and up her back. With a slight tug she gripped the fabric’s edges and pulled it over her head. “Bed,” Regina whispered against her lips. Mary nodded and nervously took her hand, leading her to the room only a few feet away. 

.x.

The bright sunshine of early morning light peered through the closed curtains of Mary’s bedroom window. Her eyes fluttered open peacefully with the memories of last night washing over her. A small smile spread across her lips as she rolled over to greet her over night guest. Instead of finding a beautiful woman draped in her sheets, she found an empty space. Furrowing her brow she threw back the blankets and grabbed her robe from the closet. “Regina?” she called out opening the bedroom door. Mary searched her small apartment, but regina was nowhere to be found. She was gone. She must have woken in the middle of the night, or early morning and grabbed her shirt from the washer. The shirt never made it to the dryer due to their late night activities, so it would have still been wet when she left. Mary’s smile drooped into a frown at Regina’s absence. She knew it was only a one night stand, but she had at least hoped to say goodbye. She could still feel the butterflies in her stomach from only hours ago, so she would hold onto that feeling for as long as it would last. 

 


	4. An Old Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be dragon queen, but after that the story will get back to Regina and Snow. Promise. Enjoy.

The secret organization that Regina was apart of was known as Le Ombre, which was Italian for The Shadows. The organization was formed in 1949, two years after the Cold War started. Even though the group is not owned my the Italian government, it was an elite group of government officials that created it. Italy was on the front lines during the war, and were in need of a force that would propel them forward. Italy wasn't the only country with a secret organization that trained men and women to kill. The Russians and Americans were the first. Le Ombre was female based, other then the group of male guards and trainers. Back in the fifties and sixties, a woman wasn't seen as an obvious threat, which allowed undercover missions to work more efficiently. 

Young girls were taken from orphanages all over Italy and neighboring countries. They also broadcasted as an all girls academy for the poor who could no longer support both themselves and their children. Once the parents sent their daughters away they never saw them again. Relationships outside the academy’s walls were forbidden. You were now an individual, a soldier. 

New York held one of the extended offices, and was the largest stationed in the states. Regina was to report there since her mission had been completed. The agent in charge of this sector was a woman named Mal Drake. She was forty six, ten years older than Regina, and one of the few people she cared about. She was tall, with thick blonde hair that was always either in a bun, or in waves down past her shoulders. Mal had a very cold, hard exterior with piercing blue eyes. Many feared her, but she was held in high respect. She was from Switzerland. Was recruited into the academy when she was six. When she was five she was the sole survivor of a house fire. Her mother and father, and sister all died inside unable to escape. The Le Ombre plucked her from her orphanage a year later. 

Mal had already graduated when Regina was in training. However, when Regina was graduating herself, Mal was looking for a small group of women to accompany her on a high profile mission. Most of the women she chose were experienced, but Regina had been top of her class, and spoken as the greatest agent the academy had seen in the last decade. Mal took her under her wing, and soon found out the rumors had indeed been true. Together they were unstoppable. After a few years the two’s relationship developed into something more intimate. Originally it was just for pleasure. They respected each other, learned from each other, and craved the attention of another person. In a way they thought they were cheating the system. The rule had always been, no outside relationships. They were both products of the academy, so there was nothing outside about their relationship. Unfortunately, once budding feelings began to effect the efficiency of their missions, Mal put an immediate stop to it. They had orders. Many agents knew of the sexual aspect of their relationship, but that’s all they knew it to be. If any had an inkling that they were forming an emotional bond it would be reported to the headmistress. No one wanted to be summoned into her office. 

Mal ending things didn't mean there work together ended, even though its frequency dwindled. Mal was put in charge of the New York office, and Regina went off on her own. 

Regina entered the large office building and approached the front desk. All she was prepared to do was sign in and file a report. If she were to get an new assignment, great, but she didn’t plan on sticking around. She was one of the most successful agents, but she wasn't the most popular. She didn't care, but it made her visits to the office a bit irritable. 

“Regina, Mal wants to see you in her office.”

Regina turned around surprised at the voice she heard. “Tink,” Regina greeted with a quirk in her brow. That was all that was said. Regina gave her a nod and just walked right past. Tink, who’s real name was Tinka, shook her head in dislike and returned to her work. Tinka was a few years younger than Regina. Petite with blonde hair. She seemed shy during first introduction, but later proved to be quite eccentric. About four years ago she and Regina were given an assignment in Rome. Towards the end of the mission things went south. A few major decisions made by Regina put Tinka’s life in danger. What Regina did almost got her killed. Regina saved the mission, but in the process disregarded Tinka completely. She made it out, but only on her own accord. She never forgave Regina, and they haven't worked together since. 

Regina knocked once before letting herself into Mal’s office. If she was expecting her she didn't need permission. “Regina,” Mal greeted standing from her desk. “Have a seat,” she offered holding her hand out to the chair in front. 

“Mal,” she smiled. “You wanted to see me?” Taking a seat in the square leather chair, Regina crossed her legs and folded her hands at the knee. “Was there an issue with my performance regarding the Holloman case?”

“No,” she assured her sitting back down. “Would I have done it so publicly? No, but-”

“You know I like to add a little flare,” she smiled.

“I do. On a serious note, I called you here because you’ve been given a new assignment.” Mal pulled a manilla folder out from the right drawer in her desk. Regina leaned forward and took if from her hand. She opened the front of the folder, and began flipping through the many pages inside. It was clear a couple of the the documents had previously been redacted. It took a few minutes for her to read enough to get the gist of the mission. The corner of her mouth twitched as she folded it closed and tossed it back onto the desk. 

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Regina shook her head. “That’s a two person job. You know I work alone.”

“I am aware. You didn't used to,” she pointed out.”

“Emphasis on the words used to.”

“I didn’t just decide to give this to you. You were chosen specifically.”

“Well, she too is aware of my strict request of working without a partner.” Regina said with her tone dropping at the mention of the headmistress.

“You know she honestly doesn't care about what you want when it comes down to the seriousness of the job. What if I told you I was able to convince her to let me assign your partner?”

“I’d say you had to be on your knees begging for that request.”

“Maybe, but she allowed it.”

Regina looked at her with a raised brow. “You’re joking.”

“You know I never joke.”

This was very true. Mal was an intensely honest person. Kidding around prolonged getting to the truth. “So tell me, who is my partner on this? It better not be Tinker Bell out there.” Regina was extremely curious. Mal knew her best so she was expecting the best. 

“Me.”

“You?” 

“Yes Regina me. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, just surprised,” she said masking her delight. 

“Just like old times.”

“And its just me and you, no one else?” 

“No one else,” she assured. 

“Alright then,” she said agreeing to the mission. Pressing both hands down her thighs she sat up straight. “So when do we leave?”

“Tonight.” 

Again Regina shook her head and laughed. “Paris.”

“Paris.” 

.x.

The Paris mission was to infiltrate the mansion of a millionaire Frenchman by the name of Basile Aguillard. His men stole a priceless tea set and threatened a woman named Belle, who was the wife of Aguillard’s business competitor, Mr. Gold. Aguillard and Gold were high profile antiquarians who were always competing for a buy and sell. This wasn't the first time things escalated between the two men. Threats were always made, deals were always rigged, and clients were stolen. Gold was always happy to engage in the childish activities, he quite enjoyed a well played game, but this time Aguillard took it too far. The tea set was one of his most prized possessions. It was priceless in his eyes, just like Belle. Gold was twenty years older than she, and everybody knew she could do better, but they were in love. She was a beautiful and intellectual woman, and he was a clever businessman with no mercy. Although he loved her, it was all about money and power. She typically came third in the line up. Belle knew this, but she stayed anyway. 

As of late, Aguillard’s line of work was bringing in the majority of the business between the two. There was nothing that stopped him from rubbing it in Gold’s displeased face. He stole the tea set as a final slap in the face. It was indeed quite valuable, but no where near a great many of his other pieces. He wasn't looking to sell it, just the satisfaction of it being in his possession. 

In the past Mr. Gold had done plenty of dirty work himself, but some battles were better left for others to fight for him. This wasn't the first time he’d hired Le Ombre. He happened to be old friends with Cora, the academies headmistress. Whenever he needed a job done, Cora made sure he received the best. 

When the two of them arrived in Paris, they immediately went to a condo owned by the organization. If agents were in Paris the condo was most likely the place were they’d be stationed. Once they arrived it was all work and no play. This was predicted to be a week long mission, and neither of them wanted it to last any longer. 

After spreading out the information their intelligence had gathered, Regina sat down and began to read it in full. “So we’re basically stealing back this tea set.”

“Yes, but the location of the tea set is unknown. Right now it’s thought to be in Aguillard’s mansion, but not on display. Most likely locked away for his eyes only. It’s a nineteenth century Belleek Thron tea set, and is worth almost eight thousand dollars. The price is quite insignificant compared to the majority of Gold’s collection, so I suppose it is of some sentimental significance.”

“Doesn’t specifically say whether or not we’re to take care of Aguillard.”

“No, so let’s not worry about that. We need to focus on infiltration and location.” Mal also had a lay out of the mansion and map of the surrounding grounds. She took notes along the paper’s edges while Regina made a list of weapons and strategies. “Aguillard is hosting an event tomorrow for high end buyers,” Mal informed biting the end of the pencil.

“And I take it I will be one of those connoisseurs?”

“Yes,” she confirmed not looking up from the map. “While you’re casing the inside, I’ll be scaling the perimeter. Memorizing all entrances and exits, and the number of guards at each. There will also be high level security with each piece of art and other objects. What you’re going to need to do is-”

“Blend in, but stand out just enough to where I catch Aguillard’s eye. I’ll need to get close to him, and by close you mean seduce him. Keep him on his toes long enough to where he’ll want to keep me around and not take what he needs and go. And after I have him under my spell, I will get him to show me the set with strategic persuasion, and my irresistible promises of sex.” Mal looked up to see Regina with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. “Mal have you suddenly forgotten I’ve done this job a hundred times?”


	5. Just Like Old Times

She wore a floor length dress and gold jewelry. The back of the dress was open all the way down to the small of her back, with the front V opening down past her breasts. She walked in through the front doors, and into the main hall. With a small confident smile, and Mal in her ear, she was ready to go. There were small groups of people in every direction, and very few loners. Before she could get a good look around, a waiter came up to her side with a welcoming tray of champagne. She took a sip and hummed in satisfaction. “You should crawl out of those bushes and join me inside. This champagne is quite exceptional,” Regina softly said to Mal. 

“For your information I am not in any bush, and you could be a dear and bring me a glass when we leave.” Mal had considered dressing in all black so she could discreetly lurk around the property, but she decided to look like she belonged. She wore a long blue gown, that was low cut, and well fitted. It reached the ground, but didn't drag so she wouldn't trip. The blue made the blue in her eyes brighter, and complimented her golden hair. She pretended to mingle with those she ran into outside, but mainly stuck to documenting the security and layout. 

“I have Aguillard in sight, proceeding to make contact,” Regina said just above a whisper.

“Copy that,” Mal responded.

Regina slowly approached the painting Aguillard was standing by. She managed to get close enough to grab his attention, but not enough to touch. She hummed with a smile as she admired the art. It only took another second for him to notice her. 

“Bonjour madame,” he greeted kissing the back of her hand. “A qui ai-je le plaisir de parler?”

“Valerie, bonjour.” She smiled back letting her hand linger in his for just a moment longer. “Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'ai attendu une occasion de voir votre collection en personne pendant un certain temps.”

“Votre français est impressionnant. Américain?”

“Non, Italian. But I do speak english,” she smiled. 

He gave her an impressed smile back, and slid his hands into his pants pockets. "My collection couldn't possibly be the only thing that brought you all this way," he said attempting to sound humble. 

"I visit France quite often, but this trip was indeed centered around attending this event."

"Well I am flattered Ms. Valerie,” he smiled placing a hand to his chest. "Was there a particular piece you'd like to see? I would be honored to escort you to its location."

"How kind," she smiled. "And yes actually. I’d love to see the works of Raphael you have, and a little birdie told me you have recently acquired a nineteenth century Belleek Thorn tea set," she whispered with a curious brow. 

"Jumping right to it are we?" Mal commented though her ear piece. Regina ignored her and continued to inquire. 

"And just where did you here that?" 

"Oh a lady never reveals her sources."

"Hmm," he hummed with a strained toothless smile. "Tell me, what peaks your interest with the Belleek."

"My great grandfather was Irish, and he worked in the original Belleek factory. He was no artist, only shoveled the coal for the kilns. Worked under John Caldwell Bloomfield himself. He was poor so there was no way for him to purchase any pieces of the pottery that were made right before his eyes.”

"Oh, well someone did their homework," Mal teased impressively. 

“Once I entered into this field of work, I sought out to find as many antique pieces of Belleek pottery I could find.”

“My my, how fascinating. I would be happy to show you, but unfortunately when I acquired the piece there was a nasty scratch along the side of one of the cups. I've sent it away to have it buffed out."

"That is unfortunate to hear. I will be staying in the area for a little while longer, so it by any chance it returns quickly please don't hesitate to contact me." She pulled a small card from her clutch and slipped it into his front pocket. "Or," she stepped even closer. "If you'd just like my company, I'd be delighted." 

He smirked with pleasure and gave Regina a once over once more. He nodded and looped his arm though hers. "Shall I show you Raphael?"  
“Please."

.x.

For the next three days, Regina spend the majority of her evenings with Aguillard in various locations of his property. He showed her exclusive pieces of his collections. Drank expensive and rare wines. Every night Regina could feel herself getting closer and closer to the Belleek. Tonight, she hoped, was going to be the last night she had to go over there without leather pants and a gun in hand. 

“Have you slept with him?” Mal asked teasingly, but also with genuine curiosity. She was sure Regina would tell her if she had, but there was no harm in asking. 

Regina sent her a glare from the corner of her eye. “No. I have not slept with him, nor do I plan to. He thinks that’s what will be occurring tonight, but unbeknownst to him I will have an excuse to leave early with the promise of returning tomorrow. Instead of taking off my dress I’ll be holding a pistol to his temple while we rob him blind.”

She laughed. “Regina do I have to remind you that we are not taking anything other then the Belleek?”

“Oh come on Mal, where’s the fun in that?”

“So tonight's the night you find the tea set’s location?”

“That’s the ideal plan. I overheard a member of his staff last night say that it was one its way back from being restored. It should be arriving this afternoon. I will convince him to finally show it to me, and later tonight we strike.”

“Alright hot stuff, let’s see if you can pull it off,” Mall challenged. “I’d like to briefly go over what we have before you go.” Mal opened her notes, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Security cameras at every entrance, as well as two guards. Each of the side entrances have security lasers running across the bottom of the doorways.”

“There are also lasers around each stand alone displays, and across the paintings on the wall. There are also security cameras in the main gallery. The safe that will hold the tea set is in the small cabinet in his office. It’s on the left once you walk in.”

“Do you have the code, or are you going to have to force it out of him? I could crack it, but we don't have the time.”

“I have it. He tried to hit it from me when he opened it the other day, but I could still hear.”

“Ok, that’s as far as it goes for the inside. Are you sure they’ll open the gates for you?” Mal asked again just to be sure.

“Yes. I’ll have an important reason to see Aguillard without an appointment, and you’ll be in the backseat. Once I take out the guards at the front door we’ll go in. The guards at the gate are far enough away to where they won’t see or hear anything. Aguillard’s office is on the opposite end of the house. We’ll have to travel through the main gallery, and connecting hallway to get there. Two guards are also posted outside of his office.”

“Avoid the lasers, and we’ll take out the men we have to.”  
“Aguillard may or may not be in his office, that is something I can not predict. It doesn't really matter either way, but we need to be on the look out in case he’s not.” 

.x.  
Later that night 

“Miss Valerie,” the guard at the gate smiled with curiosity. “Are we expecting you?”

“No, I apologize. I left my purse here earlier. I tried to call Basile, but there was no answer. Do you mind if I drive up and get it?”

“Not at all.” He punched in the code that opened the gate, and waved her in.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Have a good night Miss Valerie.”

“That was too easy,” Mal said once the window was up.

“That or I’m just that charming.” After driving all the way up the drive way, Regina got out of the car and headed to the stairs that led to the front door. “Miss Valerie,” one of the guards greeted taking a step down. 

“Bonjour, Aguilard est-il ici? 

“Oui.”

“Mon je?” Regina asked gesturing to the door. “Je ne serai qu'une minute.” The guard nodded and opened the door for her. “Mercie.” Regina walked past the two men and through the double door. Just as she stepped inside the door closed behind her. She pulled a pistol and silencer from the the waist band of her pants, and screwed the two together. Regina took a broad look of her surroundings. She made sure there weren’t any other guards, and then she glanced up at the cameras. There was one nestled in the upper left corner from where she was standing. 

“Yes, please do take your time,” Mal said through her earpiece. “It’s not like I’m folded up in the back seat waiting for you to shoot those men.”

“Oh please, it’s barely been five minutes since you got back there. You fit so well back there, I think I might just complete the mission myself.”

“You wouldn't dare…”

“Care to test that theory?” she asked shooting out the camera, and opening the door. Before the two men could even take their next breath, they were falling face first on the stone steps. Regina looked up from their lifeless bodies to the car. Mal climb out and quietly shut the door. 

“About time.”

“Who could have shot them from the car, and met me inside?” She mocked.   
“Bitch.” Mal walked right past, and pulled out her gun. Once inside Mal stopped, and put a hand on her hip. “I must say I’m not impressed with the security of this place so far.”

“It’s straight on from here,” Regina said leading her through the gallery. They kept a quick step, and shot out every camera they past. They were approaching Aguillards office, which meant a quick confrontation with the men in front. Regina signaled to Mal to stop. They stayed on opposite sides of the hallway, carefully hiding behind a small piece of wall that jutted out on either side. The office and guards were just around the corner, and Regina wanted to be as quiet as possible. If Aguillard was in his office she didn't want to alert him prematurely. “We need to draw them away from the door,” Regina whispered. “Once we’ve rounded the corner you take one of them, and I’ll take the other.” Mal nodded in agreement. “No guns,” she instructed putting a finger to her lips. 

Mal pulled out a small smoke grande from her belt, and pulled out the pins. It would have a delayed effect, which would allow the guards to approach, before the hall filled with smoke. It was nontoxic, so they could easily enter the cloud and easily function. Its main purpose was to distract. Mal tossed the grenade down the hallway letting it roll into position. The window before it released was very small. They both peered around their corners, and waited for at least one of them to make a move. Sure enough, after about five seconds one of the men curiously approached the grenade to get a closer look. The other was close behind, and two seconds later the smoke was released. The guard closest immediately kicked the grenade down the hall before the smoke clouded their vision, but Regina and Mal were already on their way. 

Aguillard looked up from his desk thinking he heard something right outside the door. He paused for a moment, but no sound followed. He ignored his initial thought, and directed his attention back to his computer. 

Regina had a vice grip on the guard’s neck with a knife poking into his back. “My last case was child's play compared to this, and this doesn't come close to some of the things I’ve done,” Regina scoffed with a smirk that soon turned into a bright smile. The man grunted and attempted to pull from her hold, only sealing his fate a second sooner than intended. Regina tightened her grip and brought the knife forward. In one swift motion she pressed the blade to his jugular and slit his throat. Mal shook her head, but couldn't help but smile back. She stepped over the man she took out, careful not to step in the blood. “You better not get any blood on that jacket,” Mal warned looking back at Regina who was wiping the knife across the guards back. 

“I would never.” The doors leading to Aguillard’s office were just ahead. There weren't supposed to be any other guards in the office, only the possibility of Aguillard himself. 

Barging into the office Regina immediately approached the desk while Mal headed straight to the safe. Regina pulled her gun and leveled it with his forehead, “Bonjour.” 

“Whats the code darlin’?” Mal asked over her shoulder as she opened the cabinet that held the safe. 

“Six, two, three, two, eight,” Regina recited from memory. After a beat of waiting, the satisfying sound of access granted beeped. Mal opened the square door and smiled seeing the tea set on display. 

“Who are you?” Aguillard asked through narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. 

“That’s not important. What is however, is that you took something that doesn't belong to you, and we’re here to right that wrong.”

“Gold sent you,” he growled.

“He sends his regards.” Aguillard kept eye contact but slowly slid his hand under the desk to grab the gun that was conveniently placed. “Ah ah ah,” Regina spotted. “Make one move and I shoot.”

“You wouldn't dare kill a man like me.”

“I’ve killed plenty men like you. I honestly don't care who you are or how important you may be. I have orders. Mal, grab the set, our job is done.”

“And am I just supposed to let you leave? You’ve killed my men, stolen from me… threatened me…”

“It would make things a lot easier for us.” Mal pulled the tea set from the safe and carefully placed it into the case given to them by Gold. 

“Got it,” Mal said standing, case in hand. “Pleasure doing business with you,” she mocked winking at Aguillard. “Give Gold any more problems in the future I can assure you we will meet again.” 

“If you-” Regina flipped her gun to where she was holding the barrel, and pistol whipped him in the temple. 

“Wasn’t sure if he was ever going to shut up.” They didn't have orders to kill him, nor did they have any not to. As much as she would have taken pleasure in putting a bullet in him, she didn't want to cause anymore trouble. Enough of his men were already dead. For now, they were all easily replaceable. Regina and Mal stood in front of the desk with their breathing even. Regina holstered her gun and blew the strands of hair out of her face. “A two week assignment completed in one. How about that?”

“We’ve always been good together,” Mal said stepping closer. “Cora will be pleased.”

“I live to please,” Regina shrugged playfully. 

“Up to celebrating?”

“Depends, what do you have in mind?” Mal closed the gap between them by capturing her lips in a heated kiss. “Just like old times indeed.” 

.x.  
The next night

Regina was standing out on the balcony of their condo. She was leaning against the railing with both her silk robe and hair fluttering in the summer breeze. The stream of smoke that flowed from her slightly agape lips, was the same color of her gown. The orange sunset backlit the row of apartments and Eiffel Tower that were before her. This wasn't the first time she’d been to Paris, nor would it be her last, so the trip was nothing special. Paris wasn't even that special in her mind. You see the Eiffel Tower once, and you never need to see it again. She also hated the fact that it was a tourist hotspot, and that it was just a dirty place in general. The French weren’t her favorite either. However, the snowy country sides up north occupied a special place in her heart. Regina suspected that it was because it was similar to where she grew up. Finding herself slipping into childhood memories, she shook her head before she fell too deep. “You’re a bad influence on me,” Regina said with a smirk gesturing to the cigarette between her fingers. 

“You can't honestly tell me the only time you smoke is when you’re with me,” Mal challenged with a knowing gleam in her eye. Reaching down she plucked the cigarette from Regina’s finger tips, and took a long drag herself. 

“No… but with you it is much more frequent.”

“Mhm,” she hummed. “Amongst other things.”

“Oh please,” Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep from smiling. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Mal put out the cigarette, leaving a black smudge on the railing. Flicking the stub over the edge she grabbed Regina by the hips so they were face to face. “You do know we’re leaving in the morning? Missions over, and we’re expected back in New York tomorrow night.” Regina’s brown eyes were locked with Mal’s icy blues. They had been here before. On this balcony, in these silk robes, with the same brand of tobacco staining their breath. Regina held the same look in her eyes as she did many years ago, and Mal knew exactly what it meant. “Regina we can’t.”

“But what if we did?” About five years ago the two had joked about running away together. They had been in this condo cleaning up after a month long mission. Mal was being facetious, but once Regina got the idea in her head she couldn't let it go.

“Darling you and I both know that if we don’t report back Cora will know what we’ve finally decided to do. Then she would find us, and she would kill us. You know better than anyone there’s no hiding from that woman. I don't mind the thought of dying, but I’ll be damned if it’s by her hand.”

Regina’s expression fell, and her fingers found each side of her temple. “I’m just so tired Mal.” She was tired of taking orders, and being shipped off every which way. She didn't mind having to pull a knife or gun, but being a puppet was getting harder.

“I know you are. How do you think I feel? I’ve been at this longer than you have.”

“And yet you’ve managed to survive.”

“You’re just as strong, if not stronger, than I am. You have to be… because one day you’re going to take the place of headmistress, and you’re going to do what’s right.”

“And what is right?”

“Shutting that horror show down. We may be cruel and cold hearted Regina, but we aren’t one of her robots. We are soldiers. Soldiers who managed to hold onto a sliver of a conscious. I still haven't determined if that’s a good thing or not, but that’s the way things are. The other women, the trainers, Cora… Let’s show them we are better.”

.x.

It was rounding one in the morning and neither of them were sleeping. They were in bed with the lights off, but the balcony doors were open. The light of the moon and vibrant city made its way into the suite allowing their eyes to distinguish what was around them. The small orange glow of a cigarette faded in and out with every breath Mal took. She obviously had too much on her mind, and had to find a way to pass the time. Regina stared up at the ceiling unmoving. Sleep was something that was already a challenge for her. Vivid dreams tainted her mind almost every night. She didn't call them nightmares, mainly because they were memories. She knew Mal suffered from them as well, even though she’d never admit it. During Mal’s training the headmistress suggested using fire to get her to fall in line. The trainers would pull out matches, or take her to the fire place in the headmistress’ office. They’d hold her down and let the flames gently lick her cheek before threatening to hold her face down in the burning coals. It didn't take long for even the mention of flames for her to become completely submissive. All the girls had their weaknesses, and it never took long for that weakness to be discovered. It was the only way to grab hold of their minds, and establish control. 

The irony of it all was the fact that Mal was an avid smoker. Regina would psycho analyze her actions, and wondered if she did it as punishment. Her family died due to smoke inhalation from a fire, that people later found out she set, so in a way this was her penance. Her lungs would gradually give out the way theirs did all those years ago.

Regina had learned to function on only three to four hours of sleep a night. It wasn't healthy, but it was the best she could manage. She occasionally slept better when Mal was beside her, but not tonight. “Do you enjoy it? The killing.”

“Yes,” she responded after a long drag. “Do you?” She asked already knowing the answer. 

“More than anything.”

“If you think running away will change that, you're wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation. I used google translate so I apologize to anyone who speaks french.
> 
> -Hello madam. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?
> 
> -The pleasure is all mine. Have been waiting for an opportunity to see your collection in person for quite some time.
> 
> -Your french is impressive. American?
> 
> -No, Italian.
> 
> ...
> 
> -Hello is Aguillard here?
> 
> -Yes
> 
> -May I? I will only be a minute.
> 
> -Thank you


	6. An Unexpected Second

The fight from Paris to New York was a quiet one. Mal busied herself with paperwork. She wanted to have everything in order as soon as they returned, so to avoid any harassment from Cora. She had to fill out a mission report, as well as catalog the resources used. That included weapons, money, and transportation. Regina had to fill out a separate mission report, but hers was much shorter. Since she was head of the New York office her responsibilities were far greater. They returned the Belleek to Mr. Gold before they’d left. He met them at the airstrip, and thanked them greatly. This had been her first time working for Mr. Gold, but apparently Regina had done quite a few in the past. Mal noticed that when Regina handed him the case, not only did his gaze lingered a second to long, but also his hand on hers as he took it. She of course didn't know the details of their relationship, other than him being an old friend of Cora’s. She was curious, but she knew there was no point in asking. 

Regina usually sat across from her, but this time she sat on the other side at the far end. She silently stared out the window blocking everything out. It were moments like this she thanked god they had a private jet. The only other people on board, aside from Mal, were the pilots and the flight attendant. The flight attendant never bothered her unless called for. She was granted her space, and a bit of silence. On most occasions she would indeed be sitting with Mal discussing the highlights of their case, or other work related topics. However, this time around she had no desire to. Just looking at Mal sent her back to their times years ago. Standing out on that balcony brought back too many memories. Granted she brought this upon herself, and even though Mal’s answer was no surprise, it still hurt all the same. It was nice to work with her again, but once was enough for a while. She needed to distance herself again.

When they landed there were two cars waiting to take Regina and Mal away. Mal would return to the office, and Regina needed to find a place to stay for the night. She didn't have a permeant residence in New York. Or anywhere for that matter. She grew up in the academy, so that was her home until eighteen. Ever since then. she temporarily lived wherever work took her. Mal had offered her a place to stay, but she respectfully declined although Mal knew the reason. Regina thought she might return to the city for a few days until her next assignment. She usually never went more than a week without one. 

Through the backseat window, Regina watched as Mal’s car drove off in the opposite direction. She shook her head and leaned back into the seat. She needed something. Something to get her mind off of Mal for the night. She thought of all the things that there were to to in the city. She thought about going to an exclusive club, The Eclipse, she’d attended on multiple occasions. She could go to a bar, and go home with a stranger. That always seemed to raise her spirits. Suddenly un unexpected thought came to mind. It was very out of character, but the fact that she had thought about it intrigued her. It was a bit of a risk, but where would the fun be if it wasn’t. 

.x.  
 _Eight o’clock that night ___

__Mary was sitting on the couch covered in homework. In one hand was a red pen, and in the other a cup of hot tea. The big windows behind her were cracked and the curtains open. After having lived in the city for so long, the street noise had become the perfect background sound to fill the silence. It helped her concentrate, and even sleep._ _

__Just as she circled a B minus on the top of a paper, there was a knock at the door. Looking up curiously she hoped it wasn’t Detective Nolan. He had come around a few times in the past week. She didn't mind helping out with the investigation, but they didn't have any new evidence. Her statement was no longer helpful. She pushed the papers from her lap, and went to answer the door._ _

__Regina was leaning against the extended wall next to the door with a bottle of wine and shy, but suggestive smile. “Hi.”_ _

__“Hi…” Mary was shocked to see who it was. She thought she’d never see her again. She was told that she never would._ _

__“I’m sorry to just show up like this, but I was unexpectedly back in the city, and looking for some company. If you want me to go I understand. You’re the only person I know, so I thought I’d take my chances.”_ _

__“No, no,” Mary shook her head shaking away her surprise. “I’m just surprised to see you is all.”_ _

__“I know. I remember telling you you’d never have to see me again. Sorry to disappoint if that’s what you wanted.”_ _

__“Trust me I wanted to see you again.” Mary immediately felt the heat rise in her cheeks tinting them pink. “I mean, I was hoping to possibly see you again,” she tried to quickly correct rubbing a nervous hand on the back of her neck._ _

__Regina chuckled and shook her head. “May I come in?”_ _

__“Yes.” Mary stepped aside, and opened the door wide enough for her to enter._ _

__Regina spotted the school papers on the couch, and stopped at the counter. She set the wine down, and slipped her jacket off. “If I interrupted…” she pointed to the papers.  
“Oh don’t worry about it. I was almost finished.”_ _

__“No please do, I’d never want to get in the way of work. Sit and I’ll pour you a glass?”_ _

__Mary nodded, “Please.” Regina poured them both a glass and joined her on the couch. She picked up one the papers and looked over the fourth grade math questions. “Where you good at math?” Mary asked circling another B minus._ _

__“I went to boarding school. It was an unspoken requirement to excel in every subject. What about you, you’re a teacher so I assume you were also great in school?”_ _

__“Actually, I was terrible at math in grade school. I of course got better as I went on, but lets just say its good that it’s only fourth grade math. Nothing I can’t handle.”_ _

__Once Mary had finished with the work necessary for tomorrow’s class, she put it away and turned the television on. She wasn’t quite sure what they should do. The news came on, and coincidently the Holloman case was being discussed.”_ _

__“Can you believe they haven't caught this guy yet? They’ve barely made a dent.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Regina was please that they hadn't made much progress in their investigation. It meant she did her job well. She wondered how long they would stick too it before pushing it aside. Holloman was a child molester. She did this city a favor. The cops should be thanking her._ _

__“One of the detectives keeps calling me into the station. He’s interviewed me three times now. I don't have any new information. I don't know why he thinks I’m going to suddenly remember a key piece of evidence.”_ _

__“Sounds to me like this detective is more interested in you than solving this case.” Mary turned to her to object at such a claim, but just as she opened her mouth she stopped._ _

__“That actually makes so much sense.”_ _

__“You interested?” Regina asked with a smirk and raised brow._ _

__For the second time that night Mary’s cheeks burned. “What? No… I mean he’s a good looking guy, but no I’m not interested. Besides I-” Mary stopped herself._ _

__“Besides what?” Regina asked in a lower tone. She had scooted closer without Mary noticing, and they were no about six inches apart._ _

__Mary turned to her, and her mouth went dry instantly. Regina was staring at her with a sultry look in her eyes. She took a sip of her wine as she patiently waited for Mary to answer her. Mary swallowed hard. “Besides… I, I think I’m more interested exploring a different side of myself.”_ _

__“Oh yeah?” Regina sat her glass down on the coffee table and uncrossed her legs. “Anything I can do to help you with that?”_ _

__“I think there might be something.”_ _

__.x.  
 _The next afternoon _____

____Regina was here to tell Mal that she wished to be stationed in New York for the next few months. She knew it would take some convincing, but Mal would eventually give in. Only for her. Regina didn't have an appointment, she just told the secretary to phone Mal letting her know she was on the way up._ _ _ _

____She knocked, and heard a soft come in. When she entered Mal was sitting at her desk with her hands folded. Regina had planned to jump straight to her point, but her eyes landed on another person in the room. It was the headmistress. “Regina, Cora came to town to congratulate us on the mission,” Mal informed stiffly. Regina now moved in slow motion. She very quietly closed the door, and took the empty seat next to Cora._ _ _ _

____“Regina dear,” she greeted with a smile._ _ _ _

____Regina crossed her legs and looked directly at Mal instead. “Mother.”_ _ _ _

____“As Mal said, I just wanted to come and applaud the two of you for your good work. Mr. Gold is an important client, and he too was pleased.”_ _ _ _

____“That seemed simple enough to say over the phone,” Regina commented dryly._ _ _ _

____Cora didn't take offense to her daughter’s comment. She only continued to smile and brushed it off. “Yes well, I thought an in person visit would be nice. It’s good to know that the two of you are still able to work with each other. I will have to remember that.” She attempted to give both Mal and her daughter a smile but failed to say the least. Mal of course gave her a toothless smile of appreciation, but gained nothing from Regina. She had planned to stay a little while longer and discuss some of the details pertaining to the case, but she thought it best she leave instead. She could talk with Mal later. “Well I have another meeting before my flight out tonight. It was lovely to see you both. Keep up the good work.” She stood from her chair and grabbed her purse from it’s side. She place a hand on Regina’s shoulder for a moment before making her way towards the door. “I’ll call you later dear.”_ _ _ _

____Regina waited for her mother to leave before speaking with Mal. She stood and lingered behind her chair as she gathered her thoughts. “Could have warned me.”  
“I didn't know you were coming.”_ _ _ _

____Regina shrugged. “Seemed like she had more of a motive to come other then to ‘congratulate us’. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me.”_ _ _ _

____Mal only sighed. “What can I help you with today Regina?” she asked._ _ _ _

____“I came to ask a favor.” She pushed away the thoughts of her mother and refocused on what she came for. “I want to stay in New York for awhile. Stick to local missions, nothing international.”_ _ _ _

____Mal blinked for a moment, and then looked up at her. “Regina you are one of our top agents. Do you realize what you’re asking?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not asking for permanent relocation, only temporary.”_ _ _ _

____“How long is temporary to you?”_ _ _ _

____“A few months, that’s all I ask.”_ _ _ _

____Mal leaned back in her chair, and gritted her teeth. “Fine, I will grant you three months temporary relocation in New York, but on one condition. I won’t officially run this up the ladder, but if I receive a case from Cora that has your name on it, you’re going. How ever long you’re away, if durning the three months, that time will be given back. Deal?”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you going to tell me the real reason for this?”_ _ _ _

____“Goodbye dear. It was pleasure doing business as always,” she winked exiting her office._ _ _ _

____Mal ran a heavy hand through her thick locks and shook her head. “Don’t be stupid Regina,” she muttered to herself._ _ _ _


	7. Business First, Pleasure Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a bit of torture in this chapter.

Corporal Michael Sayer was on his knees, and stripped of all his clothes except his underwear. A black hood covered his head. His wrists were zip tied behind his back. They sat on the metal table behind him where another zip tie connected his wrists to the small hoop in the center of the table. This was called a stress position. It was used in interrogations to cause the body extreme stress, and the hood was to disorient. Sayer had been in this position for the past thirty-six hours. No food, no water, no heat, and no sight. There were cuts all over his chest, some shallow, some deep. Nothing deep enough to cause major blood loss. His ribs were bruised, and all of the nails on his right hand were missing. 

He was being held in an empty warehouse at the edge of the East River in Brooklyn. He missed the opening and closing of the door, but once the whistling and clicking of heels started his heart began to race. “Michael,” Regina sang. She twirled a knife in her hands, and her hips swayed as she approached. “It’s good to see you again Michael.” She could see him shaking, and it made her smile. She wasn’t sure of it was because of her presence, or his bare skin on concrete. It was most likely a combination of both. Once she was standing in front of his bowed, trembling form she placed her hand on his hooded head. Using her thumb she stroked the fabric. “I have somewhere to be, but I thought I’d stop by for a short visit. Haven't seen you since last night. Have you come to any decisions about sharing your plans for the Colonel with me?” She let the knife’s tip run from shoulder to shoulder. It didn't pierce the skin, but that didn't mean it wouldn’t. 

“I told you I’m not going to kill you Michael. The military wants you alive. Not even they’re going to to kill you. I think that’s a damn good deal if you ask me. If it were up to me there’d be no reason to keep you alive. But Michael I _will_ continue to hurt you till you give me what I want. And as you already know, the torture is only going to get worse and worse.”

Captain Antonio Jackson was who contacted the Le Ombre. He discovered the organization about four years ago when he was stationed in Germany. Apart of him hated that he was supporting the organization by hiring them, but he felt that he didn't have any other choice. He couldn't have this kind of blood on his hands. Jackson had found out that Sayer was planning an attack on the Colonel stationed at their base, Colonel Frank Abbott. During a training day, Jackson searched Sayer’s corders without him knowing. He found plans for a bomb, but that was it. No when or where. The usual protocol would be to have Sayer detained immediately, and questioned by the military’s justice system; however, there was something different about this particular situation. 

Jackson and Sayer interrogated a suspected terrorist about six months ago. Jackson resorted to some interrogation techniques that had been banned, and if used punishable. Sayer technically didn't participate, but he let it happen. He swore he’d keep his mouth shut about what went down, and so far he had. But Jackson was afraid that if they were the ones to question him, he’d sell him out for some kind of revenge or leverage. Being Captain was too important to him to risk, and god forbid he be dishonorably discharged. He wasn’t going to risk it when Sayer was planning something far worse in his mind. It was treason.

“I’m a trained soldier.” His voice was gravely, and muted due to the hood. 

“As you’ve said,” she laughed. “You soldiers think you’re so tough, and granted some of you are. But I doubt none of you would be able to survive the training I endured. A young girl, a child, would consider what I’m doing to you a bit weak. That’s why I’m going to leave you with a little something while I go to dinner.” She set the knife down having decided there was no longer a need for the blade. 

“People are so squeamish when it comes to bones.” She let her fingers slide alone the edges of the table as she walked around it. It was bolted to the floor so he couldn't move, which was perfect for what she was about to do. “Whether they’re hearing a bone break or crack. Looking at a limb twisted in the wrong direction, or a bone protruding for the skin. People just can not seem to handle themselves. I suppose it’s due to our conception of normal. When we see an arm bending where a joint shouldn't be, our minds struggle to process it. It scares us. We don't want to know that that could also happen to us. We like to believe we’re indestructible, until we’re not.” Regina hopped up onto the table, and stood over him. “Even being double jointed disgusts some people.” She bounced on the table for a second just to make sure she wouldn't fall. “Did you know that the CIA, on multiple occasions, made prisoners with either broken feet or legs stand as a form of torture.” She shook her head and hummed. “Don’t worry I’m not going to do that to you. I’m not even going to break any of your bones. I know your arms are probably sore from being in this stress position for so long. I’m sorry about that, and that this won’t do anything to help that.” She raised her right leg and kicked right in the center of his shoulder blades. Both his shoulders made a loud cracking sound as they popped out of socket. Michael’s screams mixed with the cracking. Since his arms were already behind his back, he now hung forward by the strength of his skin and muscles. Blood also trickled down his back where her heel pierced his skin. 

Regina hopped down form the table, and walked back around so she was once again standing in front of him. She ripped the hood off, temporarily blinding him. He was moaning continuously, and tears streamed down his face. She knelt down to his level, and grabbed his chin. Making him look at her, she wiped away a few of his tears. “I’ve got to go. Don't worry, I’ll be back in a couple of hours. But then again, I might get lucky and not able to come till morning…” She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. “I don't know yet. While I’m out I’ll ponder this, and you can ponder whether or not you want to tell me that little secret of yours.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead leaving a red stain. She then put the hood back on and left for dinner. 

.x.

Mary was already at the restaurant and seated when she arrived. She was wearing a red, A- line dress that complimented equally red lips. She looked a tad nervous and was doing everything she could to think of anything but those nerves. Regina thanked the hostess who pointed her in the direction of Mary. As soon as she reached the table Mary‘s head jerked up from the drink menu. “Hi,” Mary smiled brightly. She bumped the table as she stood to greet her causing the silverware to jingle. A sudden wave of embarrassment dashed across her face, but Regina waved it away. 

“Hello dear,” she smiled kissing her cheek. Regina was also wearing a dress. A black one that showed a bit of cleavage and hugged her curves. 

“I’m glad you could make it,” Mary said sitting back down with her hands at her side as so to make sure her dress wouldn’t ride up. The morning after Regina had showed up on her door step, Mary was surprised to see that she had stayed the night. Before Regina was going to leave she mustered up enough courage to ask her out on a proper date. She was afraid Regina was going to say no, because this was merely casual. When Regina said yes she had to suppress every fiber of her being not to show how excited she was. They scheduled for Saturday night at a nice french styled restaurant she’d been to before.

Regina hadn't meant for her one night stand to turn into this. She had surprised herself when she said yes to the date. She doubted it would turn into something. No, she wouldn't let it turn into anything other than what it was. That would be absurd.

“So am I,” Regina smiled practically gliding into her seat. Mary was defiantly intimidated by her grace and confidence. Had been since their first encounter. She had tried, was still trying, not to be awkward. But it seemed like the more she tried not to, the more she was. She knew she was overthinking things, but it was hard not to. This was only dinner. They had already slept together.  _Twice._ Granted, dinner did mean more conversation. The last real conversation they had had was the night they met at the coffee shop. They had gotten to know one another quite well in such a short amount of time, but in the grand scheme of things they barely knew each other. 

“So what’s good?” Regina asked opening her menu. “My first time eating here.” 

“Well I’ve only been once before, but I remember it being excellent. I got the grilled salmon last time, and it was some of the best fish I’ve ever had. That’s probably what I’m going to end up getting again,” she chuckled. “Melts in your mouth.”

“Sounds delicious, but I’m not feeling seafood tonight. This grilled steak salad with french vinaigrette is what’s caught my eye.”

They ordered their food now throwing them into the actual date. “So,” Mary began handing the waiter her menu. “I know you’re ex-military, went to boarding school, but that’s about it.”

Regina brushed away her hair from her face. “And what is it that you’d like to know?”

“Family? Where you grew up?”

Regina had already very foolishly told Mary her real name. She was happy to tell Mary what she wanted to know, but she was going to lie. There would be some truth so she could much more easily weave her web. “Well, I’m an only child,” she began. _Lie._ “Both my parents immigrated to America in the seventies. My mother from Italy, and my father from Puerto Rico.” _Nationality true, immigration a lie._ “Went to boarding school in Connecticut, but was from New jersey.” _Lie._ “My father was a banker,” _Lie,_ “And my mother was also in the Military. She became a general when I was nineteen.” _A twist in truth of who Cora actually was._

“Wow, so are you close with your parents?”

“My mother was constantly traveling, which was one of the reasons she sent me away to school. Didn't want me and my father to travel with her, and she thought it best I kept busy. It was all about the military for her. She’s the reason I joined after I graduated.” _Another manipulation of the truth._ “As for my father, we were somewhat close. It was hard to form a relationship when I was in another state for most of the year. And then he died when I was eighteen.” _True._

“I’m so sorry. My mother died when I was ten, so I know the feeling.”

“Were you and your mother close?” 

“Very. I miss her everyday.”

“I honestly don't know if I would have handled his death better or worse if I had known him. I like to say it’s best that I didn’t. I didn't have to mourn a strong relationship… but I did have to mourn the possibility of one.” _True._ Regina actually felt herself getting emotional. “I’m sorry,” she laughed with slight strain. “I didn’t mean for that to get so dark.”

“It’s alright,” she assured her. “Is your mother still in the military?”

Regina nodded. “I see her more than I did when I was growing up, but it’s still sporadic. It’s still business, business, business.” _Truth_. “But enough about my family, tell me about yours.”

“Ok well I just told you about my mom. She got sick, and there was nothing we could do. I was raised by my father, and he is the most loving, caring man. We’re very close. He’s a principle at a middle school in Albany, which is where I grew up.”

“Was your father being a principal a reason you decided to become a teacher?”

“Partially. It was a little hard being the kid in school whose dad was the principal.” Regina could actually relate to that on a personal level. “I didn't have many friends, and since my dad was principal, I got really close to my teachers. They helped me through middle school, and I gained so much respect for teachers. I’ve always loved kids, and wanted the opportunity to help them the same way my teachers helped me.” And that’s where Mary lost her. Regina’s ‘teachers’ locked her in coffin like boxes, chained her to the bed, and taught her how to kill. She wondered what it would have been like if the trainers at the academy used kindness to teach instead of scare tactics. She supposed they wouldn't be so obedient, and she and Mal would be on an island somewhere not constantly having to look over their shoulder. Instead she was now a claustrophobic assassin who sometimes missed the chains that held her down.

“What’s made you want to leave teaching for journalism. It seems teaching is your passion.”

“It is, but I think you can have more than one passion. I think I’ve helped my kids, but I also think journalism helps a larger group. I’m informing the public, and in a way keeping them safe. I also think I’m ready to start a new chapter in my life.”

Regina nodded with a small smirk. Mary was going after what she wanted. She liked that. “I envy you for that.” _True._ “Once you’re in the military, forever you will stay. Retired or not, it’s apart of your life.”

“Do you wish you could leave all that behind, never have to be involved with anything military again?”

“A part of me says yes, but the other part reminds me it’s all I’ve ever known.” Regina found that she was sharing a lot of her true emotions and she wasn’t sure how to feel about, or handle it. She’d always been able to talk to, and create relationships with people she’s only know for a week, it was practically her job. But there was something about Mary. She’d known her for a only a couple of weeks, but actually wanted to get to know her and share things. Maybe it was because she didn't have to kill her, or maybe it was because she was lonely and fantasized what normal relationships were like. Perhaps it was both. 

They were almost done with their food when Regina’s phone rang. Regina reached into her purse and pulled out the burner phone she was using for her current assignment. She got a new one with every case. It was Captain Jackson. Eager for an update she presumed. As to why he had to call now... “I’m sorry,” she said to Mary already standing. “It’s work, I have to take this.”

“It’s fine, go,” Mary said holding a hand over her mouth as she spoke. 

Regina walked out of the restaurant entirely, and out onto the street. Mary could see her through the window, and did her best not to stare. “Captain,” she answered. “Wonderful to hear from you again,” she said somewhat sarcastically.

“I’m calling for an update, as well as to give you some new information.”

“He’s on his last leg. He’ll be telling me everything very soon.”

“Good. I’ve recently heard some chatter amongst my men that Sayer wasn’t working alone. Now I don’t know if that’s true or not, but if he was working with a team I’m going to need the names of those people. It’s clear to me he’s the mastermind of it all, so it is my hope nothing will happen due to his absence. Then again this possible team could go ahead without him. That’s why I need the information as soon as possible.”  

“I understand. You’ll have your answers by tonight. Expect to receive a call within the next couple of hours.”

“Are you sure?”

“Trust me Captain, I’ve got him right where I want him” she answered smugly. With that she hung up and headed back inside. This meant she was going to have to return to the warehouse now instead of in the morning. It had been an option on the table, but she’d been leaning towards the morning. Let him sufferer a bit longer. 

Regina returned to the table with a smile and sighed as she sat down. “Again I apologize.”

“Is everything alright?”

“For the most part. I’m going to have to run over the the office after this, I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Mary said trying to hide her disappointment. “Don’t apologize, I understand.”

“We’re wrapping up our most current project, and things can get a little hectic towards the end. I’m in charge, so I get called whenever a problem or question arises. Unfortunately I was called with a problem. Something to do with the scheduling of our next campaign. I won’t bore you with the details.”

“Will it be an easy fix, or- ”

“Will it take all night?” She finished for her. “It shouldn’t take more than an hour if everything’s in order when I get there.”

“Well... if it doesn’t take too long, and you’re interested, you could stop by before going home. Have a drink, or not have one. Up to you. Just thought I’d put that out there.” Was she rambling? It sounded like she was. 

“How about I call you when I’m leaving, and you tell me if you still want me to come over?”

Mary nodded. “I will await your call.” 

When they left the restaurant Regina pulled her aside before leaving. “Thank you for asking me to go out, it was nice. Haven’t had a night like this in quite some time.”

“Thank you for saying yes,” she smiled blushing and looking down at her feet. Regina put a finger under her chin, and lifted her back up. Regina didn't say anything, but she did lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. Mary practically melted into the kiss, and it didn't last nearly long enough. When Regina pulled back she gave her a wink. “See you later.”

.x.

“Knock, knock,” Regina announced entering the warehouse. “You should be happy I decided to come back tonight. I even brought you a little something. She took off the hood to find that he’d past out. Most likely from the pain in his shoulders. “Hey,” she lightly slapped his face attempting to wake him but he wouldn't budge. She sighed and and let a real slap sting his cheek. He woke with a start and winced at the light. She shoved the straw in his mouth. He immediately sucked down as much water as he could. After about five seconds she pulled away. “Alright that’s enough.” He gasped at the loss of contact, and hung his head as water and saliva dripped from his lips. Placing the cup on the table she stayed at his side letting her fingers ghost over his left shoulder. His shoulders were already red with deep purple in the middle. 

“Michael,” she began letting her hand fall to his shoulder causing him to whimper. “Let’s get this over with, what do you think?” He didn't answer. “You know, if I took a knife and cut through your ball and socket, your arm would come off so much easier do to it being dislocated. I’m not a big fan of dismemberment, but desperate times…” She squeezed his shoulder a little harder after every second. He cried out in pain, but he still didn't give anything up. “You know what I don't get? Why you’re fighting so hard to keep this to yourself. We know it’s you. You’ve been caught. Is this all about protecting your partner?” Michael turned is head to the side as best he could to look at her. “Yeah, we know that you’re not working alone. Whether you tell me their name or not, they will be found out eventually. Then again, this may have nothing to do with who you’re working with. You may just desperately need the Colonel dead. What did he do to deserve this?”

Michael bit the inside of his cheek mulling everything over. She was making valid points, but he’d made it this long without giving up. He then thought back to only a minute ago when she alluded to cutting off his arm. If he was to live through this, he wanted all his limbs in tact. He felt her nails begin to dig into his tender skin and imagined them turning into knives. “Ok,” he breathed letting everything go.

“What was that?”

“I’ll tell you.”

“Oh Michael,” she smiled. “I knew you’d come around.”

Stepping outside Regina redialed Jackson to give him the good news, and how he should proceed. “You weren’t kidding,” he said as soon as he picked up.

Regina always did appreciate praise, but she was on a bit of a clock here, so she went straight to the point. “The bomb is in a box of classified files scheduled to be sent to the Colonel’s office at three tomorrow afternoon. One of his accomplices, Jason Raines, will be the one who delivers said box. His other accomplice, Amelia Stratford, will be in a boiler room two buildings down where she will detonate the bomb. Michael says he was the mastermind of it all, and even built the bomb himself.”

“Thank you. Did he say anything about why they were doing this.”

“No. Is it important to know?”

“I supposed not. I can get the other two to tell me.”  
“We aren't quite finished Captain. You’re going to do exactly what I say, so both of our asses will be covered. As soon as you get off the phone with me, you will file a missing persons report on Corporal Sayer. He left base two days ago to visit a friend in New York. You don't know who the friend is, or the nature of the visit. He was supposed to only be gone a day, and no one has been able to get in contact with him. Once you’ve caught the other two soldiers you will tell them that you know Michael was apart of it all, and left them to take the fall. You will tell them, and the police that you discovered Michael’s plans the night he was supposed to return, and has determined he’s gone AWOL.”

“Yes ma’am. And what if something is to go wrong and I need to speak with you again.”

“If something goes wrong that’s not my problem. I’ve done my job, and once I hang up you will never hear from me again.”  
“Copy that. One last thing,”

“Yes Captain?”

“We never discussed how the Corporal was going to be… disposed of.”

“No we didn’t. Do you have a preference? Never to be found again, or eventually discovered for investigation?”

“It would be ideal that he never be seen again; however, the military will be on high alert until he is found. I think it best his body to be discovered.”

“The signs of torture will be evident,” she warned him. “There’s a high chance that will be one of the main factors in the investigation. Are you willing to take that chance?”

“I have more connections than you might think, so yes. I will take my chances.”

“I’m intrigued, and I assume I will soon find out what those connections are. Pleasure doing business with you.” She hung up the phone and made we way back inside. “That was your Captain on the phone. He was quite pleased. And it looks like our time together is finally over.”

“So what now?” Michael asked breathlessly.

Regina had her back to him as she pulled her gun out of her purse. It was an unregistered glock seventeen. It was the gun she usually had on hand, and she didn't need anything specific for Michael. “Well it’s the end of the road Michael.”

“Wha- are you taking me home, back to base?” 

Regina chuckled softly. “No I’m afraid not. Your captain, he only wanted the information, not you Michael. You were never going back.”

“But, but you said they wanted me alive.”

“I did say that, and it’s a true shame you believed me,” she shook her hand and turned around. Her purse hung in the crook of her left arm, while she pointed the gun at him. “You were going to die the whole time, but why would I tell you that. When people know they’re going to die either way, they clam up. Think, why say anything if I get nothing out of it. You lasted much longer than I anticipated, but you’re weak. Weak men, weak soldiers… they don’t deserve to live.”

“No, no!” The gunshot echoed through the empty warehouse as if they were in a canyon. She could have used a silencer, but there was something about the way the sound equally vibrated in her chest as it did the room. 

She dropped the gun to her side and sighed, “I need a cigaret.” She dug around her purse until she found an old pack, and a lighter. Taking a long drag she sighed again. God that felt good. “Damnit Mal,” she shook her head and walked towards Michael knowing she was going to have to clean this up before she left. 

.x.

Regina walked into Mary’s apartment after knocking only once. She held up a bag of pastries and a bottle of wine. “I’m sorry that took so long, but I brought eclairs from the best bakery in the city. As well as a bottle of Riesling. Hope you can forgive me,” she smiled. 

“Of course, work always comes first.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Mary got up from the couch and met her in the kitchen. She had the news on, and it was loud enough for Regina to hear. She was setting down the eclairs and wine when her ears perked up.

_“The NYPD are still investigating the death of Dr. Andrew Holloman, but the case is proving to be difficult. So far these are the only details they’ve released to the public so far, Mark?”_

_“Thanks Jan. Dr. Holloman was hosting a party at the Sycamore Hotel the night of his death, and was later shot and killed in one of the dining rooms. Investigators have told us that the deadly shot came from The Hotel National three blocks away. The gunman was on the twenty second floor, which was, and still is under construction. A sniper rifle was the gun that was used, and based on the bullet found at the crime scene, it’s been identified as military grade. At this time, the police still do not have any suspects. Back to your Jan.”_

_“Alright thanks Mark. Police apprehended a man last night who…”_

“You watch the news a lot?” 

“Oh yeah, sorry I’ll turn that off.”

“No it’s alright, I was just wondering.”

“Wanting to be a journalist is one of the reasons.”

“Of course,” she smiled. “And the other?”

“They talk about the Holloman case a lot, and since I was somewhat involved I like to stay in the loop.”

“Makes sense. I watch the news a lot as well. You could say I’m very into politics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing an AU is kind of hard lol, it is my first, but I'm having a great time writing it. I hope those of you who are reading this are enjoying it. Forgive me if something's a little wack, and all mistakes are mine.


	8. Without Question

_Two Weeks Later _  
 _9:00 P.M _____

____Detective Swan and Nolan stood at the East River’s bank as the forensics team pulled a body from the water. Officers stood at the perimeter to keep any outsiders from passing through the tape. Another detective, Detective Hatter, had pulled the two fishermen who’d found the body aside for questioning. Three portable, work lights sat on twelve foot tripods, and were scattered throughout the crime scene. The florescent lighting lit up the small area well enough for them all to see._ _ _ _

____Once the body was laid out on the concrete, both detectives and the medical examiner approached. The body was that of a caucasian male. His skin was mostly gray, but there were a few parts still blue. His chest and face were bloated to a point were he was almost unrecognizable. The bottom half go his body was still wrapped in the plastic he was disposed of in. The top part of the plastic was either gone, or shredded. Rocks lined the inside of the wrap, which had been used to weigh the body down; but, were unfortunately unable to stand up to the task._ _ _ _

____“Time of death?” Detective Swan asked._ _ _ _

____“It’s hard to say. The water has effected the body’s temperature, and the plastic may have stunted decomposition. But due to the water’s temperature, it preserved him a few days longer than normal.”_ _ _ _

____“Best guess.”_ _ _ _

____The M.E scratched his face and looked a little closer. He ran the calculations through his head once more, as well as his gloved fingers over the skin. “If I had to guess I would say he’s been in the water for about a week, maybe two. I can give you a better estimate after the autopsy. But, what I can give you is cause of death.” He pointed to the body’s forehead. “Bullet to the head.”_ _ _ _

____“Execution style,” Nolan said bending down for a closer look. “ID-ing him will be pretty difficult at this stage.”  
The ME nodded in agreement. “Will most likely have to run his DNA for a positive identification.”_ _ _ _

____.x._ _ _ _

____Regina sat on the rooftop of a warehouse a hundred yards form the crime scene. She got wind that a body had been found in the East River, and she had a feeling it was her guy. He was supposed to be found, so she wasn’t there out of shock. If she hadn't wanted Michale to be found, he wouldn't be. She was only curious. She had her sniper rifle, and was using its scope to observe closely. She recognized two of the detectives as the ones in charge of the Holloman case. Maybe this would distract them from that, not that they’d ever find anything on either. They could identify the bodies, murder weapons, where the murders took place, but they’d never identify her. She was a ghost. A mere shadow running across the wall, and slipping into the nearest corner never to be found again. They weren't called the Le Ombre for nothing._ _ _ _

____She let the cross in her scope slowly pass over their heads as she watched. It made her laugh. How easily it would be for her to not only take out the two detectives, but almost everyone involved. There weren't any places with decent cover near by, and she’d be catching them by surprise. She’d never actually go through with such a thought. It would be extremely careless, and unnecessary. They meant nothing to her, nor did they pose any real threats. Her scope however, did stay on Detective Nolan a second longer than the others. If she wasn’t mistaken, he was the one who called Mary into the station. She would acknowledge that he was attractive, but in her opinion nothing special. Detective Swan on the other hand did catch her eye. Something about her remained Regina of Mal. It was most likely the hair, but Regina tried not to dwell on it. It would only cause her to think of the blonde for the rest of the night._ _ _ _

____It’d been a month since their mission together, but their last night together still hung very heavily in the back of her mind. She didn't regret what happened, but at the same time wished it hadn't happened. It was bothering her far too much. Mary was indeed proving to be a decent distraction form it all, but she knew herself. If she wasn’t careful, she could very easily find herself in a similar situation with Mary. And boy was that the last thing she needed._ _ _ _

____Suddenly her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket pulling her attention away from the investigation. And speak of the devil, she thought looking down at the screen. It was Mal. She lifted the phone to her ear and leveled her eye back down to her scope. “Yes?” she answered. She could practically hear Mal’s eye roll. She couldn't even grant her a decent hello._ _ _ _

____“Hello Regina,” she said dryly._ _ _ _

____“New assignment?” There wouldn't be another reason for her to be calling, and it had been two weeks since her last one ended._ _ _ _

____“Yes. I just got off the phone with Cora. She wants us in Italy.”_ _ _ _

____“When?”_ _ _ _

____“Our flight leaves at seven. I’ll send a car to bring you to the airstrip.”_ _ _ _

____Regina sighed. “Do you know what this is about?”_ _ _ _

____“She didn’t know much herself. The prime minister has requested a meeting.”_ _ _ _

____“Alright than, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Regina sighed as she hung up, and slipped her phone back into her pocket. If the Prime Minister was requesting an audience it mostly likely meant she was about to get assigned to something big. It also meant she was going to have to stay overseas. She sighed again and shook her head. Her mood was now ruined, and no longer felt like watching the cops do their work. All she had asked for was three months. In the grand scheme of things, three months wasn’t very much. However, in her line of work, three months was precious time. So, of course it would only make sense that she’d only gotten a month. And that was pretty generous._ _ _ _

____Putting the gun back into its case, Regina exited the building and returned to her car. It was a rental. Getting around the city with large guns, and equipment would be extremely difficult and risky if she relied on taxies. She rented a new car after every mission. Different make and model, as well as company. Once she was in the car she pulled her phone back out, and stared at if for a moment. She had a feeling that after she left tomorrow she wouldn't be coming back for quite awhile. She should probably see Mary before she left… For Mary’s sake of course, not her own. At least that’s what she told herself._ _ _ _

____Regina dialed Mary’s number and waited for an answer. It was only nine o’clock, so hopefully she wasn’t busy and alright with her stopping by._ _ _ _

____“Hello?”_ _ _ _

____Regina smiled at hearing her voice. It was almost involuntary. She pretended not to notice. “Hello dear, it’s me.”_ _ _ _

____.x._ _ _ _

____The two of them were sitting on Mary’s couch when Regina decided to tell her that she would be leaving. But, she wasn’t going tell her about the possibly of her not coming back._ _ _ _

____“I have to go away this weekend.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, for work?_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I have reserves. I’m required to go one weekend a month. I’m sorry I haven't mentioned it before, completely slipped my mind.”_ _ _ _

____“No it’s alright,” she said turning, and propping her elbow on the back of the couch. “I’ve heard of soldiers doing reserves, but I’ve never really known what that meant.”_ _ _ _

____“If soldiers are part of the Army Reserves they are assigned to a facility in their state. We train to keep our skills sharp, because we can be called to active duty at any time. Just because I no longer sign up for tours, doesn't mean I may never go back.”_ _ _ _

____“Have you ever thought about going back?”_ _ _ _

____“I have,” she answered in case she didn't return. Down the road she could easily lie and say she was called back for duty making her absence believable. “I’ve been out for quite a while, so I’ve gotten used to the real world again. But I honestly don't think I would go back unless I was called.”_ _ _ _

____“What made you stop going?”_ _ _ _

____“Two tours can really take a tole on a person. My first tour wasn’t so bad all things considering. The seconds one started off about the same, but I ended up getting hurt a few months before I was supposed to go home. Granted that wasn’t the first time something had happened, but it was the worst. So once I got out of the hospital I decided I was done.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t be. That was a long time ago, and I can still do everything I did before for the most part.”_ _ _ _

____Boldly, Mary gently reached out, and ran her finger over the scar on Regina’s her upper lip. It was about half an inch, half on the lip and half above. The scar didn't have a color, only left a small crease. “What happened?” Reinga had a handful of scars all over her body. Back, abdomen, upper arms, and thighs. Just as Regina had said, she had been wounded in the line of duty, but she also knew each scar had a story. She was curious, but always careful not to ask. But Mary’s curiosity had finally gotten the best of her, and she felt this was the safest way to start._ _ _ _

____Regina was surprised it had taken Mary this long to ask, but now that they were on the topic… She had been eleven years old when it'd happened. Group training, hand to hand combat. She’d won of course, but not before the other girl swung her knife at her face. The knife’s tip caught her lip, and Regina grabbed her extended arm, pulling her forward. Regina bent her wrist back and drove the knife into the girls stomach. One of the main strategies in combat was to use your opponents weapon against them. And even though they were still young, and in training, there were no rules against killing each other. It was survival of the fittest, and unless the headmaster said the exercise wouldn't end in death, everyone was fair game. The girl had been Regina’s first kill. “Car accident,” she finally said. “Car accident when I was eleven. My window shattered and a piece of glass cut me.” Regina could see in Mary’s face that that wasn’t what she was expecting. “I’m sorry if you were expecting an epic war story,” she chuckled._ _ _ _

____Mary flushed a deep red. She was too embarrassed to say that she had been, but even more so that Regina saw her true intentions. “No- I,”_ _ _ _

____“It’s alright,” Regina smiled. “But don't worry, I have plenty more scars with much more exciting stories behind them. I will have to save them for another time though.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course. I didn't mean to impose.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s fine.” Regina suspected the reason it was fine was because she wasn’t telling her the truth. She was slowly continuing to construct this false reality Mary believed to be her real life._ _ _ _

____.x._ _ _ _

____The car Mal sent for her came at five that morning. She and Mal flew to Italy where they met Cora. They were to meet the Prime Minister in his war room for a private meeting._ _ _ _

____Cora, Mal, Regina, and four other agents sat at the long table with the Italian Prime Minister at the head. His general sat to the right of him next to Cora. Prime Minister Di Maggio stood pulling his blazer down and straightening his tie. He cleared his throat and began; speaking in Italian. “I appreciate the Le Ombre for coming. I’m afraid Italy, as well as many other countries, may be in danger. General Beneventi is here to explain the situation.”_ _ _ _

____General Beneventi waited for the prime minister to be seated before standing himself. “Thank you Mr. Prime Minister. We have received intel from Germany that the United States has recently developed a series of plans that involves using chemical warfare to help end the war in the Middle East. Chemical warfare has been used throughout history repeatedly. The Chemical Weapons Conventions was signed in 1993, so in 1997, the development, production, stockpiling, and use of chemical weapons was banned. Unfortunately sarin gas made an appearance in 2013 during the Syrian Civil War. It was ironically the Americans who were able to get the Syrian government to relinquish their arsenal.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry to interrupt general,” Mal started. “But if the United States is knowingly breaking the law, why not let this be an issue for the United Nations to handle?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re right, that’s what’s supposed to happen, but unfortunately there’s more than one problem. The Americas have both the French and the Russians on their side. The three countries have been working together for quite some time now developing this new gas. The United States, France, and Russia make up three of the big five UN Security Council. France and Russia would easily dominate the conversation and veto any pending decisions regarding punishment.”_ _ _ _

____“So what exactly are you wanting from us?” Regina asked. They had no loyalties to the United States, and if they were being technical they didn't necessarily have any to Italy. They weren't owned or governed by the Italian government, but that was were they originated from. Italy created them, Cora was Italian, so if Italy needed anything they got it. If it came down to it and they had to choose a country to protect and serve it would be Italy._ _ _ _

____“We want you to gather as much intelligence into the American’s plans as possible. The type of gas, its chemical breakdown. When and where they plan to execute their plans.With help from the Germans, as well as a few men we have have on the inside, we know the identities of the government officials with the knowledge we need.”_ _ _ _

____“Why not use the men you already have on the inside?” Regina continued to question._ _ _ _

____“If we send in our own spies or military to ask questions we won’t get anywhere. Not only will it damage our relationship with the Americans, but possibly their relationship with the Germans. You ladies also have a specific skill set that our men don’t.”_ _ _ _

_____Christ, _Regina thought. What old, white man was she going to have to sleep with this time? Just the thought of it made her skin crawl.___ _ _ _

______General Beneventi pulled a clicker out of his pocket and turned on the projector behind him. A slide with the pictures of four men popped up. “These four men all work for the U.S government. Congressman Barker, Congressman Tinsley, Dr. Sedgwick, and Secretary Cardwell. These men have the information that we’re looking for. Dr. Sedgwick is the chemist rumored to be in charge of creating the gas. Secretary Cardwell, is the Secretary of Defense. He, aside from the president, is in charge of the operation. He’s the man with the details of when and where that we need. As for the congressmen, they are the Secretary’s top two confidants. It’s highly likely that they too have some of the information we’re looking for. The idea is for you to get close to all of these men, and either steal their work or get them to confide in you. But, if you are able to get your hands on the plans, your identities and agenda can still not be known. This has to be a covert operation through and through._ _ _ _ _ _

______We have recently increased our military presence in the Middle East. Not only would it raise questions at home, but to other countries if we pulled our men out. The Americas, French, and Russians all have military presence out there as well, but they have been back and for with their numbers over the years, nor would anyone question them. Especially if they are all working together. We are not going to sit and watch as our soldiers are sacrificed so the super powers can break the rules and play God. We are not only fighting for our people, but the innocents in the Middle East, and for justice. Can we count on the Le Ombre to help us?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Without question.” Cora confirmed._ _ _ _ _ _


	9. A Piece of My Soul

Regina was assigned the Secretary of Defense, Secretary Ben Cardwell. Fifty- two, has been SOD for four years, married, and has twin boys in high school. She wasn’t surprised by her assignment. Other than Mal, she was the best. Therefore, she was given the most important element of the mission. It was General Beneventi’s idea to undercover as an escort. Apparently the Secretary had a history of cheating on his wife, and of course Cora ran with it. _‘Sex is your greatest weapon' _, was what she always to her growing up. This meant Regina was going to have to get him to call her, seduce him enough he’ll want to see her again, preferably every week, and then gain his trust. If everything went according to plan, he’d be loose lipped in no time. Powerful men need an outlet from time to time. It’s their job to keep government secrets, but there’s always that one person who can get them to talk. And they’re always the last person they’d suspect to use that information against them.__

__Mal was going to be running point throughout, making sure everything was going according to plan. Cora wouldn't be able to stay in the states, which Mal was grateful for. If she had Cora breathing down her next every second, she was sure to loose her mind. Cora had to return to the academy, but she would still be keeping a close eye, and checking in with Mal regularly. She would not allow for any embarrassment to come her way, especially with the Prime Minister expecting efficiency and success._ _

__They returned to New York from Italy the next day. They had two days after that to gather what they needed to officially start the operation. Regina was going to have to talk to Mary. She wasn’t going to be around as much, and felt that Mary deserved an explanation. She didn't want to break up. Regina wasn’t ready to give this, whatever it was, up. Hopefully they could work with long distance. She decided to go overt her apartment and break the news face to face. Usually she would rather do things over the phone. Detached. But she wanted to keep her connection with Mary._ _

__They were awkwardly standing in Mary’s kitchen, and it was clear something was up. “We need to talk,” Regina began slowly. “Something came up this weekend.”_ _

__Mary’s faced dropped. “You’re being deployed aren't you…”_ _

__“No,” she was quick to answer and stepped closer. “I’m not being deployed, but I will be traveling every week for a couple months. I’ve been asked to run a special training program for reserves, and I said yes. It’s nothing I haven't done before, it’ll just be a lot of traveling back and for forth for a while.” What the hell was she doing? The mission was going to be based out of D.C. It was almost a four hour drive and forty- five minute flight from city to city, which wasn’t too bad, but an unnecessary schedule to keep. The logical thing, and what protocol called for, was to relocate to D.C until the mission was completed. She could very easily do so, but she didn't want to. She felt that she finally had roots in a place. Small roots, but they were still there non the less. It was Mary, she knew she was the only thing keeping her here, but she would never say such a thing out loud. She was avoiding her budding feelings like the plague, and yet they were already altering regulated rules on a high profile mission. “I’ve also started a new campaign that’ll be D.C, so I’m going to have to travel for that as well. I don't know when or how much yet.”_ _

__“So you’ll only be in the city for a couple days every week?”_ _

__“Yes, I know that’s a lot. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“You don't have to apologize. Like we’re discussed before, work comes first. And besides, it’s not like your leaving for good. This is just temporary.”_ _

__“Right… Temporary.”_ _

__As always, Mary had the news on, and of course Regina was here as they went over her last case. _“Three days ago, two fishermen found the body of Corporal Michael Sayer in the East River. He was wrapped in plastic, and weighed down with rocks. The plastic had come partially undone causing his body to float just below the surface. Officials say that his Captain reported him missing two weeks ago, after not returning from a personal day. The NYPD have not released all of the details as of yet, but what we do know is that they are ruling the Corporal’s death a homicide.”___

__

__

__

__

____Mary shook her head, “The city that never sleeps couldn't be any truer.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Regina let out a short, robotic laugh._ _ _ _

____.x._ _ _ _

____Mal called Regina to give her the information she had on Cardwell to get the mission started. “He uses an escort service called Forbidden Fruit. He’s been seeing a woman named Chantel for the past six months. We’ve intercepted his calls incoming and outgoing regarding the service. We well be calling to inform him Chantel is no longer available, and will be sending you in her place.”_ _ _ _

____“He’s not going to like getting a new girl.”_ _ _ _

____“I believe you’ll be able to change his mind.”_ _ _ _

____“Can’t wait,” she muttered._ _ _ _

____.x._ _ _ _

____She was to meet the Secretary at a cheap motel called Park Place. It was about ten miles from the Capital building. She was surprised that they weren't meeting at some high end hotel, but perhaps this didn't raise any unwanted suspicions. It was on a mainstream road that seemed to have a consistent stream of traffic all hours of the day. It wasn’t dirty or run down, it had character, but Regina was still careful with what she touched. This wasn’t a place she’d frequent on her own free will._ _ _ _

____Regina knocked on the door with thin golden numbers in the center that read 521. She was surprised this place had that many floors. It didn't take but five seconds for the Secretary to open the door. She was wearing a long coat so he couldn't get an immediate sense of what she looked like. “Natalia?”_ _ _ _

____She nodded. “You gonna let me in?” She could tell he was trying to decided whether or not she was worth it. She almost scoffed in his face, and walked away. She was worth it alright. He, on the other hand, wasn’t anything special at all. Middle aged white man, whose hair had already grayed completely. About six feet tall with an average build. She was almost certain she could walk through D.C and see a hundred men that looked exactly like him._ _ _ _

____She raised an eyebrow as to push him to his decision faster. “Alright,” he agreed, and opened the door wide enough for her to enter. She strode into the room with a great presence and purpose. She dropped her purse onto the nearest arm chair, and spun around to face him._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know what kind of arrangement you and Chantel had, but I take payment up front. I don't have many rules or restrictions, but I will speak up if a line is crossed. Anything that is said or done during our time together stays strictly confidential. If after this session you wish to continue to see me, I’d love set up a scheduled time and day… or days,” she smirked. Regina could tell she’d surprised him, and or overwhelmed him will all the information. She slowly approached him. She wrapped her fingers around his tie at the base of the knot, and let her other hand rest on his abdomen. “The one thing I do know about your time with Chantel is that you like to give up control. Dominated. Is that true?” Cardwell swallowed hard. “A man in your position is working hard all day every day. Handing over some of that control every now and again is good for the mind and body. I know you were fond of her, and the two of you had some sort of connection, but don't worry… I’ll have you forgetting all about her in no time.”_ _ _ _

____“I want you to know I’m happily married.”_ _ _ _

____“Most of my clients are,” she countered, surprised he felt the need to bring that up._ _ _ _

____“I love my wife.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sure you do, but this ain’t love darling, so you have nothing to worry about.” He hesitated again, contemplating his next move, their future together. He wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t disappointed she wasn’t Chantel, but she was what he had so might as well take advantage to that. He reached into his inside jacket pocked, and pulled out a white envelope. He gave her the envelope which was full of cash. She took it and slipped it her purse. She didn't bother counting it, because it didn't matter. Yes she was going to keep the money, but it wasn’t important for the mission. While her hand was in her purse she turned a small, handheld recorder on. She was going to record all of their sessions together. Her memory was good, but it was always good to have a backup for those minute, easy to miss details._ _ _ _

____The moment he kissed her, she of course kissed him back, but she immediately felt herself shut down. She’d go through the motions, and use all of her ticks to weave her wicked web, but the majority of her mind would be elsewhere. It had been about a year since she had last been with a man physically. For the sake of the mission, that didn't matter and she wasn’t going to let her issues with men get in the way. She never did. She couldn’t. She had forced herself to sleep with many, many people over the years, and some she hadn't minded. Her soul had shattered long ago. But there were of course a handful of people that took a piece with them, making her more and more hollow every time._ _ _ _

____.x._ _ _ _

____Once she stepped out of the motel, a car pulled up. She didn't need to question whether it was for her or not. Regina slipped into the back seat. Mal was already back there waiting for her. She was wearing an all black suit, with her hair in a tight bun. Her legs were crossed, and a computer on her lap. Regina crossed her legs too, and pulled her coat a little tighter around her waist.”I’m in,” she said staring straight ahead. “We’ve set up weekly appointments.”_ _ _ _

____“Appointments? Plural?” Mal questioned with a raised brow._ _ _ _

____“Yes.” Mal could hear the slight break in Regina’s voice, and she felt a haunting ache spread through her chest. She knew the mission would be extremely hard on Regina. A part of her wanted to take this pain away from her. “Every Monday and Thursday at three o’clock.”_ _ _ _

____“You have a set schedule. Good,” she said clearing her throat. “Maybe seeing him more than once a week will help move things along faster.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I hope to get this over with as fast as possible. I can already tell he has a weakness. I just have to find it.” The conversation was so detached it bothered them both._ _ _ _

____Mal reached forward and closed the little window that separated them form the driver. She cleared her throat again, and turned towards Regina just a little. “Regina…”_ _ _ _

____“You don't have to say anything Mal.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, but-”_ _ _ _

____“It is what it is,” she interrupted sharply. “Apologizing for something that isn't your fault will do nothing but make you feel better. It is what it is, so why don't we leave it at that?” Regina knew she was being cruel, but she wasn’t in the mood whatsoever, and she knew the moment Mal was nice to her she’d fall back into her arms._ _ _ _

____Mal understood Regina wasn’t in the best frame of mind at the moment, but it still hurt. Mainly because she knew there was an underlying annoyance as well. They hadn't been the same since Paris. She was to blame for that. Regina’s feelings were still visible to her, but she was selfish, and pursued her urges anyway. Deep down, under her icy exterior, Mal missed Regina immensely. For some reason she thought she could get away with being with her one more tome without suffering the ramifications of Regina’s painful yearning. How wrong she had been. “Well… if you need anything, supplies, information,” _someone to talk to, _“Whatever it is, I’ll get it for you.”___ _ _ _

______“… Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	10. A Disheartening Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to Once Upon A Time. They had a great finale, and I'll forever be grateful to the show, no matter how wacky it could be at times.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update, sorry it's on the shorter side.

“Come one Swan, you can’t stare at this board forever,” Detective Hatter said handing her a cup of coffee. “It’s been weeks, and we have no leads.” Pictures of Michale before and after his dead covered the bard, along with the autopsy report, and ballistics. 

“That’s what’s bothering me. We have all of the facts, and we know who our victim is. We have the cause of death, and the location. We were then fed lies as to who our killer was…” Captain Jackson had told Regina over the phone he had connections in the city. He was going use these connections to to get Michael’s death swept under the rug as easily as possible. Unfortunately the NYPD wasn't easily swayed to look the other way, or take a weak explanation for a gruesome homicide. It he hadn't been a solider, and it had just been a simple bullet to the head, sure they wouldn't waste their time slaving over this case. But, he was a soldier, and there were signs of torture. “Why is our guy getting away with this?” Detective Swan was already frustrated with having to push the Holloman case aside. 

They had been working other cases through out, and the majority of those had been successful, so they were staying busy. Detective Swan and her team had an excellent case record, and now having two, seemingly impossible cases on there desk … well, she was going a little crazy.

The security cameras at the warehouse were busted, and the ones in the surrounding area weren't able to get a clear image. They were either too far away, old, or pointed the wrong way. They had seen a car, and possibly a figure moving about outside the warehouse, but they didn't have a way of identifying them whatsoever. 

“We’ll catch a break in time,” Nolan said hanging up his desk phone. “Right now, we’ve got a body on the upper east side. Shall we?”

.x.

Three weeks. Six flights from the capital to New York. Six sessions with the Secretary. She had him forgetting all about Chantel in no time, but he still hadn't opened up the necessary amount to fulfill the mission. He didn't treat her badly, although he could get a little rough on occasion. She was surviving, as always, and she was grateful he usually preferred her to be in control. She generally enjoyed being in control, but it could be tiring after a while.

Regina called Mary once she’d landed, and told her she was coming over, and to leave the door unlocked. As soon as Regina came through the door she threw her things down, and immediately pulled Mary in for a heated kiss. Mary was slightly taken by surprise, but she wasn’t complaining. Regina pulled away with a smile causing Mary to laugh. “Well it’s good to see you too.”

“I’ve just missed you is all,” Regina said. “And I want you,” she said taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

“Right now?” Mary asked looking at her watch. It was six o’clock. 

“Right now.” Regina attempted to drag her into the bedroom, but Mary held her ground. 

“As much as I’d love too, I was hoping we could grab dinner… first? I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” she smiled.

Regina pursed her lips, but there was a smirk hiding underneath. “What did you have in mind?” 

“I know you have a pretty wide pallet, and classier than this, but there is this great pizza place around the corner. In my opinion, best in the city.” 

Regina chuckled. “I like pizza as much as the next guy. And if this place is as good as you say it is, I’d be delighted.”

Regina was pleasantly surprised to find that the restaurant held up to Mary’s praise. She couldn't remember the last time she’d been at a simple pizzeria, drinking soda, and laughing as if she were young. Maybe she couldn't remember, because it had never happened. They walked arm and arm back to the apartment. Regina actually felt herself smiling. Her thoughts were running wild with the case, but Mary was successfully putting her at ease for a few seconds every now and then. “Thank you for tonight, I really needed it.”

“It was just pizza,” Mary teased.

“I know,” she smiled. “But it’s been a long time since I’ve had such a simple night. It was nice.” 

“I’m glad, but,” Mary walked in front of her and started walking backwards. “Our night is far from over.” 

.x.

Mary woke up to the room feeling a little colder than usual. She rolled over and saw Regina out on the balcony. She had left the doors open just enough for the wind to drift in. Mary rolled out of bed, and grabbed one of the blankets on the bed. She wrapped it around her shoulders, and joined Regina outside. Regina was in only underwear and a large t-shirt, how she wasn’t cold, Mary didn't know. She was leaning against the railing looking over the sleepless city. What Mary wasn’t expecting to see was a cigarette dangling in the hand that was draped over the side. “I didn't know you smoked.”

It was clear that Regina hadn't heard her approach by the way she jumped. She turned around, and it took a second for her brain to catch up with what Mary said. “I don’t.” Regina immediately flashed back to her and Mal on the balcony in Paris, smoking Mal’s expensive cigarettes; which only made her want to smoke even more. 

Mary’s skeptic eyes darted to the smoke floating up from her hand. “Well yes,” she corrected. “I am right now, but I don't usually. A bad habit I picked up some odd years ago. I usually only do it when I’m stressed, or around others who are doing it. I know I need to stop, but…” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not judging. But, no one else is smoking, so that must mean something’s bothering you?” Regina looked down, and then out at the city again with a breathy laugh. Gave herself away too easily. “You don't have to talk about it.” Mary could sense she was somewhat uncomfortable with the question. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ve just got a lot on my mind concerning work. It’s… proving to be more taxing, much earlier than I anticipated. I’m only three weeks in. I’m getting the job done efficiently, but my stamina is waning. Losing my touch,” she said with a weak smirk.

“Don’t say that. You’ve got a lot on your plate right now, and I’m sure the back and forth traveling doesn't help. But hey, try to think on the bright side. You’re training and recruiting soldiers to serve their country, and I think that’s amazing.”

“You know, I don't think I’ve ever met someone as optimistic as you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all.” Usually Regina would say it was. Optimistic people were quite vexing with their positive attitude and ignorance. However, she didn't feel that way about Mary. “It’s refreshing.”

Mary smiled, “I’m glad.” She leaned forward like she was going to kiss her, but at the last second snatched the cigarette from her hand. Mary walked backwards into the bedroom, and with a cheeky grin took a drag of the cigarette. After exhaling she put it out on the doorframe and made sure to drop it outside. Regina stood there with her eyebrows raised, and mouth slightly agape. “What?” Mary asked innocently. “Come back inside. There are other ways to relieve stress.”

An hour later they lay silently in bed. Regina had finally be able to clear her mind for a moment, and was relishing in its peace.

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

Regina stiffened. “What?” she asked more shakily than intended. It wasn’t like Mary knew about Cardwell, but it had her on edge.

“Intimately I mean.”

Regina was able to settle a little knowing this was just Mary being curious about her past affairs. “I have.” _When she’s had to. _“But I prefer the touch of a woman if that’s what your wondering.”__

__“It was.”_ _

__“Why do you ask?”_ _

__“No reason really. Just been thinking.”_ _

__“About?” Regina contunde to inquire._ _

__“How when I’m with you everything feels so right. That when you’re gone, I miss you like crazy. No man has ever made me feel this way before._ _

__Regina felt a pain in her heart. Cardwell, her own sick games… what was she doing to this woman, to her own conscious? She had more of a conscious than she original believed. “I’m glad you’re finding yourself, and that I’m the one to help you do it.”_ _

__“I can’t imagine it being anyone else.”_ _


	11. Unfaded Memories and Poisoned Futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. The writers block was brutal, but I've broken through haha. Hope you enjoy. Promise the next chapter will be up soon.

The other two agents on the case were assigned the two congressmen, Barker and Tinsley, as well as Dr. Sedgwick. So far they had been successful in leaning the make up of the gas. All of the chemical compounds and mixtures were sent immediately to a lab in Italy. Their priority was to find out how someone could be treated once exposed, if they had any hope at all. 

In the two agent’s opinions the congressmen didn't know the exact date as to when the attack would happen. Only the Secretary had such information. No one was frustrated with Regina. They all understood this was something that would take time. Everyone was just on edge, because the attack could come at anytime, so time was of the essence. 

Regina climbed the stairs up to the fifth floor. She wore a tight pink dress that came down to right above the knee, with a neck line low and square. Black lace up heels and a black leather jacket to top it all off. Regina also had her phone in her hand with Mary on the line. “That sounds wonderful,” Regina smiled. They were making plans for when Regina returned. “Listen, I’m about to step into the office, so I’ve gotta go, but I’ll call you later.” Guilt. Not something Regina was all that familiar with. But it was what she had been feeling when she spoke to Mary lately. Especially in this moment because of what she was about to do. 

Regina unzipped the back of her dress, and slowly pulled it f rom her shoulders and down her body. Cardwell was sitting in the edge of the bed eager to get her in his hands. He kicked off his shoes, undid the buttons on his cuffs, and was now loosening his tie. Regina usually took part in undressing him either with her hands or with her words. It coincided with the dominating role she played. She stepped forward and sat down in his lap. She straddled his waist, and began assisting him with his tie. 

“You know Ben, you haven't really told me what exactly it is you do. I know your title of course, but what is it like?”

He chuckled deeply at her interest as if she were a naïve woman asking about too complicated of matters. “I work under the president.” 

“The president? Oh wow, how did I not know this about you?” she asked with a teasing smirk.

“There aren't that many people he can trust, especially when it comes to confidential matters. I’m currently in charge of a top secret operation that we’ve have in the works for a year now. And I’m happy to say it’s almost come to completion.”

“And how am I supposed to know you’re not making all of this up to impress me?” she challenged. 

“Trust me, the things I’m telling you are serious matters. The majority of people in this country have no idea what their government shields them from. They have no idea what actually goes in their own country, let alone the Middle East. There are people all over the world who have dedicated their lives to altering and or eliminating our lives. I am working on something that will change everything. It will not only set the United States on a new path, but dozens of other countries who are effected by these destructive people.”

She pushed his shirt form his shoulders with one hand, and unzipping his pants with the other. “My, my who knew Secretary Ben Cardwell was on the front lines protecting the world from terrorists.” He was about to play off of that to impress her even more, but she quickly too him in her hand, immediately shutting him up. “Sounds to me like Mister Secretary deserves special treatment,” she said in a lower register. 

“I like the sound of that.”

When Regina got into the car she pulled out her recorder and rewound before hitting play. She listened to the progress she was making with him, and smiled knowing she was close. She had been close today, but he needed just a bit longer before telling her last few details. 

.x.

It was eleven forty-five when Regina got the call. It was Cardwell, and he was breathing heavy into the phone. “Natalia,” he coughed angrily. 

“Ben? Is everything alright?” She asked surprised to be hearing from him unscheduled.

“I need to see you… now. Meet me at the motel in half an hour.” She didn't immediately respond. “Can you do that Natalia, can you meet me?”

“Yes, yes I can meet you, but Ben are you alright?”

“I’ll explain later.” And with that he hung up the phone leaving her perplexed. Regina did as he asked and met him at the motel in their usual room. Ben was already there pacing back and forth between the bed and window. “Ben?” she closed the door behind her and set her purse down in the chair by the bed. The tape recorder was already on, so she didn't hesitate to approach. He was aggressively mumbling under his breath, and clinching his fists by his sides. He knew she was there, but hadn't yet acknowledged her. Regina touched his shoulder and could see the scowl forming on the Secretary’s face. It grew anger angrier and angrier by the second. “Ben slow down. Talk to me.” 

“That uptight, ungrateful bitch. Who does she think she is?”

“Who?”

“Genevieve!” His wife. “I am a man.”

“You are.”

“I don’t need to prove myself to her. I don't owe that bitch anything. If anything, she owes me. I’ve provided for her. Without me, her luxurious lifestyle wouldn't exist.”

“Did she say something to you?”

“She has the audacity to question me, challenge me.” He wasn’t giving her much, but it honestly didn't matter the reason. She wasn't investigating their failed marriage. The hand that rested on his shoulder lightly squeezed as a signal to turn around. He understood, but she wasn’t expecting him to suddenly become violent. He forcefully shoved her back on the bed, and flipped her over. “I am one of the most powerful men in the world. The life of hundreds of thousands of people, if not millions, are in my hands. She should see what I'm capable of.” He pushed her dress up, and turn her underwear as he attempted to removed them. 

“Ben,” Regina half warned half questioned. 

“Shut up. You said you wanted to see me in control, well here I am.” Regina knew the secretary had control issues, and like most men, had a hidden anger. But she hadn't expected to see it come out of him. He had proven to be exceptionally submissive, and when she’d asked to see him in control… this was more than she anticipated. She should have known better. 

“What are yo-” her sentence got stopped short. He entered her quite forcefully with no warning. She gripped the sheets, and winced in both surprise and pain. “What,” she started again with a breathy tone. “What are you planning Ben?”

He leaned forward and grabbed a fist full of her hair. He pulled her head back, and sloppily pressed his mouth to her ear. His breath was extremely hot, and his panting echoed though her head. One ear to the other. His thrusts slowed down due to the position, but had no intentions of stopping. Regina sucked the thick air through her teeth. The forceable craning of her neck hurt more than the pulling of her hair. Regina was straining to hold herself up when abrupt images flashed behind her eyes. She felt her blood pressure spike. The images were blurry, but they were far more frightening then her current situation. “Genevieve’s birthday is coming up, two weeks to be exact. She goes all out every year like she’s the fucking Queen of England. I’m just the money maker in her eyes now. I used to think she was bitter because I stopped sleeping with her a couple years ago. Only soon to find out she’s been fucking the neighbor down the street.” That pushed the memories from Regina’s head, and brought her back. And good it did, because she almost missed what she had come for. 

“June nineteenth will go down in the history books. Some may claim it’s genocide, but they’re wrong, it’s justice. It’s God’s will, and in this situation I am God.” A roar of laughter poured from his pulsing throat, filling the room with his twisted views and hubris. Regina couldn't believe she finally got her answer. She knew she had been close, but was sure it was take at least two more sessions. He was still on top of her, violating her and gripping too tight.

“Get off of me,” she suddenly exclaimed. She’d had the strength and moves to overpower him many times, but of course never let who she was infiltrate her alias. Regina pushed him off of her by standing, and quickly turning around. She tugged her dress back down to its rightful place, but as she did so he backhanded her across the face, causing her to stumble backwards. “You stupid whore,” he growled. “Who do you think you are?”

“I’m no whore,” she spat with fire blazing behind her eyes.

“No? Then explain to me what you do.” He gave a few seconds to defend her claim but she said nothing. Her mission was technically over. _Her _mission. It hadn't been completed as a whole. She had to keep her mouth shut.__

__“Huh,” he chuckled puffing out his chest. That’s what I thought. He then approached her as he fumbled with his buckle. At first she thought he was getting dressed but quickly realized the opposite. He positioned himself right in font of her and leveled his crotch with her face. Reaching forward he patted her check twice and sighed. “Might as well get my money’s worth. And when your finished, make sure to clean yourself up before you leave. Jeez all you whores are the same, filthy.”_ _

__Something snapped in Regina’s head, and a piece of her broke through Natalia. She wasn’t about to let this despicable man force her head down anymore, and especially not after what had already happened. She rolled back kneeing him in the groin, and then kicking him across the face as he fell. She flipped over the bed and as gracefully as she could and ran._ _


	12. Give Sturdiness to the Weak and Patience to the Strong

The second the door shut behind her she was gone. She sped walked down the stairs and out to the street like someone was after her, and technically there might have been. Thankfully her car was already parked on the curb waiting. She violently opened the door and threw herself inside. “Get me the hell out of here,” Regina demanded to the driver. In frustration she plunged her hand into her purse and fished for her phone. It only took a moment for her to grab it and aggressively bring it to her ear. She was calling Mal, the only person she could call. After the fifth ring she wasn’t sure she’d answer, but after only another she did. Regina didn't even let her say hello before speaking. “I’m coming back to New York. Now.” She couldn't keep her voice from shaking. “And when I get there you better have something for me. I need a side mission. I need someone to kill.”

“Regina what’s going on?” Her voice was laced with immense worry. “Did something happen with Cardwell?”

All she could do was laugh. A cruel laugh at that. But, there was of course sorrow hidden underneath her intended cruelty. Mal could hear the shakiness in her voice, but she couldn't see the tears trickling down her cheeks. “You said if I needed anything it would be mine.” She avoided the question and continued with what she wanted. “Please Mal, give me something. Anything. I need a distraction.”

.x.

It wasn’t till around six in the morning when Mal heard a hurried knock at her door. She tied a knot in her robe as she went to answer it. She wasn’t necessarily surprised to see Regina on the other side, but a part of her thought she’s be seeing her at the office in the morning. Mal could see that Regina was struggling to ask if she could come in. She was fidgeting in her stance, and her jaw was clenched. Mal decided to just step aside and let her come in on her own accord. Regina hesitated, not just because she and Mal hadn’t been on the best of terms, but because stepping meant she needed help. That, in this moment, she was exhibiting weakness. 

After a minute of starring at the floor, Regina swallowed her pride and stepped in. She was still wearing the the same dress from the motel, which made her feel even more exposed and dirty. “Can I barrow some clothes?” she asked softy with a bit of grit to her voice. Mal only nodded and would return with a pair of yoga pants and sweatshirt.

Once changed, Regina sat on the leather couch clutching a glass of whiskey tightly. Each elbow rested on either knee. She was slightly hunched, with both her shoulders and head lowered. “Regina,” Mal started. 

“I didn't come here to talk.”

“I’m aware, but I didn't let you in just so you could suffer in silence. Talk to me Regina. You don't get shaken like this easily. Did something happen with Cardwell?” She asked for the second time. There was a long pause, and Regina downed the rest of her drink before speaking. 

“I’m sick of being used. Letting men use me like some submissive, play thing,” she spat emphasizing the p in play. “I have let them degrade me, and take away my power my whole life.” In most of the situations Regina was referring too, she was the one who had the real power whether these men were aware of that or not. What she was talking about was her power to make decisions for herself. Yes there were some who got rough with her, even rougher than Cardwell, but the power to choose… that was something she wasn’t well acquainted with. “The number of people I’ve slept with, men and women alike, disgusts me right now. Cardwell called me a whore. I am not a whore,” she declared strongly glaring through her lashes. Mal felt her glare like daggers, but knew it wasn’t aimed at her. “But Mother doesn't seem to have a problem sending me out as if I were one.” 

Mal hesitated, and contemplated her response. Regina was in a very raw form; therefore, she had to tread lightly. “I take it Cardwell did more than just call you a whore?” At Mal’s words Regina quickly wiped away a falling tear. 

“He called me, unscheduled. When I showed up he was pacing, fuming about some fight he’d had with his wife. I tried to calm him down, but his more aggressive side wasn’t backing down. It was like, if he was rough with me, he was proving something to his wife.” She shook her head with a confused expression. “He hit me, and before I could fight him off he had pinned me down. I didn't freeze but it felt like I had, because I knew if I fought him off the mission would be compromised.”

“Regina, we all freeze at some point, and you’re right. The integrity of the mission was at stake,” Mal said pretty calmly despite the anger she felt bubbling deep inside her. The integrity… the lengths they have gone and will continue to go. 

“I don't freeze! I don't do that, never. I fight back. I take control, break their necks, or pull my gun. I do something! Even if the core of the mission is in jeopardy I find a way to take back the power.”

Regina was making it sound like she did nothing in her defense, but she couldn't be too sure.“Did you hurt him Regina?” If Regina’s relationship with the Secretary was broken, they would be screwed. “I need to know what you did.” Regina didn’t answer. “Did you fight back?”

“Yes,” she responded looking up trying to regain her pride. But don't worry, I ended up getting exactly what I needed. I only roughed him up a little bit at the end. Nothing suspicious I promise.”

Mal believed her and felt that that was acceptable. She then offered Regina a cigarette, thinking she might be in need of one. Regina gladly accepted it. “What do you mean by you got what you needed? Did he give you the date?” She asked eagerly. 

Regina nodded. “In _‘the throws of passion’ _,” she rolled her eyes. “He finally let everything slip. He and his wife really should just get divorced,” she suggested taking a quick puff. “I mean seriously. If he’s willing to exposes government secrets to in some way prove to his wife that he’s a man… There’s gotta be some deeper issues going on there.”__

__As much as Mal enjoyed Regina’s commentary, she wasn’t able to get distracted right now. Regina had finally gained the knowledge they’d all been waiting for. “And you’re just now telling me this because?”_ _

__“Be happy you’re getting it at all. A few hours isn't going to do anything.”_ _

__“Regina,” she warned._ _

__“Hey, who here actually knows when all of this is going down? Trust me, if it was dire I would have told you as soon as I knew.” It was because he had revealed this information Regina hadn't fought back. She just had to keep telling herself that, so she could calm down. “He was in the middle of some rant about his wife, and that her birthday was coming up in two weeks. How it would be entertaining if the United States committed genocide, ruining her big day. Said June 19th would go down in the history books. Could see it now, the United States did what had to be done and saved the day.”_ _

__“Jesus Christ,” Mal ran a hand over her face. “They sent us in just in time.”_ _

__“What now? Are we supposed to put a stop to it?”_ _

__“Not sure. I would think the Italians would take it form here, but I could be wrong.”_ _

__“Let’s hope. I’m over this whole thing.”_ _

__Mal studied Regina for a moment. She was very clearly trying to regain the last of her composure, and most likely pretend she hadn't lost her cool. Typical Regina. Doing what she could to erase the fact that she showed weakness, and asked for help. “You did good Regina."_ _

__Regina looked up as if she hadn't heard those words in a long time. She wanted to say thank you, but instead went with a more formal response. “Of course. Wouldn't give anything less than my all.”_ _

__Mal pursed her lips and nodded. That was the best way Regina could thank her, and she was going to take it. She then watched as Regina wrapped her arms around her self and rub her arms. There was something else bothering her, and Mal had an idea of what it might be, but was afraid to bring it up. But than as she watched Regina take another puff from her cigarette, and her hand shake like a leaf, she jumped off the risky cliff. “Does this have anything to do with Aveni?” Mal asked tentatively._ _

__“What did you just say?” Regina’s head jerked back into Mal’s direction. If she had done it any faster Mal was sure her neck would have snapped. Regina’s nails dug into the leather cushion, and the same images that flooded her head at the motel returned._ _

__“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”_ _

__“Aveni? Why would you say that?” Her breathing turned short and her tone an active higher. “Are you serious?”_ _

__“I’m very serious.” Mal’s expression proved her point. Aveni was a middle-aged guard and trainer durning Regina’s time at the academy. It was after Regina turned seven when he started visiting her at night, and or durning their one on ones. Lasted till she was eleven._ _

__“I haven't thought about Aveni in a while.”_ _

__“So he didn't cross your mind at all tonight?” Mal pushed._ _

__Regina bit the inside of her cheek. She disliked this conversation very much, but Mal saw right through her. “He may have… but I don't see what that has to do with anything,” she defended._ _

__“I could have something to do with why this encounter upset you so much. He triggered you in some way.”  
“Some might say what happened was sexual assault Mal. I have other reasons to be upset.”_ _

__“You’ve been in rough situations before Regina.” Regina’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not trying to undermine what happened tonight, I’m just putting it out there. You are clearly still shaken up. I haven't seen you like this in a very long time.” Mal watched as Regina tried to brush it off. Now that the conversation had started Mal wanted to continue it knowing very well how Regina might react. “It didn't just happen to you Regina,” Mal said stronger than she anticipated. Regina looked up from her lap with a furrowed brow, but look of surprise in her eyes. She opened her mouth, and Mal knew it was to ask, ‘It happened to you too?’ “I wouldn't be surprised if it happened to all of us. Just another way to break us. Mine didn't last anywhere near as long as yours, but happened none the less.”_ _

__Regina shook her head in amazement. “You’re probably right. Why didn't you tell me?” She asked a little hurt. “I opened up to you about my experience. That would have been the perfect time to relate.”_ _

__“I know, I’m sorry. I didn't want to take away from your moment. We really connected that night. I know the connection would have gone deeper if I too had shared, but I pussied out.”_ _

__Regina sighed, and in a whisper said, “I understand.”_ _

__“It’s probably still going on. Those poor girls… they have no one to help them. I’m shocked the Head Mistress’ through the years didn't make us off limits. You’d think that would be a distraction.”_ _

__Regina nodded in agreement. “I remember being eight years old, and telling my father what one of the guards had been doing to me. I was afraid to tell my mother, and rightfully so. He tried to talk to her but…”_ _

__

___“What kind of school are they running over there to let such a thing to happen?!” Regina heard her father yelling at her mother downstairs demanding answers. She sat curled up in a ball at the top of the steps.__ _

___“Please Henry, stop over reacting,” Cora snarled letting the whole situation roll off her shoulders.__ _

___“Over reacting?” He couldn't believe what he was hearing. “This is our daughter we’re talking about here. She is being molested by one of her teachers, and you’re acting as if another child tripped her on the playground!” That’s when Regina heard the sound of glass breaking, and a long beat of silence.__ _

___“I’ll handle it,” Cora growled, which also implied the conversation was over. Henry wasn’t to bring it up to her again, and later meant Regina was to keep her mouth shut._ _ _

__

__At the time, Cora worked for the academy as a teacher in physiological manipulation. It was how she had kept Henry in his place all those years. Henry was aware of the academy, and what they did, but only to an extent. Regina was forbidden to give him details. He thought it was more of a military style school, which it was, but he didn't know they were being trained to kill or the torture._ _

__Regina was also extremely lucky to even have her father. Since her mother was apart of the academies ‘facility’ she had special privilege to see him occasionally. She did live on school grounds most of the time._ _

__

__“What did she do?” Mal asked bringing her back._ _

__“She told my father she’d handle it. She did nothing though, she only said that to shut him up. She came to me later that night, not only angry that I had told him, but to teach me a lesson as well. I will never forget what she said to me._ _

__

___Cora slowly sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed. She kept her back straight, and her eyes sent danger singles through Regina’s head. It didn't matter that it was dark. She could clearly see. “Men take, Regina. And one day you’ll learn how to use that to your advantage.” Regina couldn't imagine a response any colder than that. “If I hear that you’ve shared with your father what goes on within the walls of that school the consequences will be dire.” Her voice was low and thick with venom. “Do you understand me?” Regina nodded. “I asked if you understood,” she repeated raising her voice.__ _

___“Yes ma’am,” Reinga spoke softly._ _ _

___“Good. Now get some sleep, we’re leaving early.”_ _ _

__

__“Are you grateful that you were able to grow up with your family, or do you wish you had been like the rest of us?”_ _

__“I wish I hadn't known any of them.” She got up and poured herself another drink. “I’m not claiming that I had it worse growing up, but I know that having a family just added another layer or pain. My father lived in a house near by, but off the estate. He lived a normal life. Well, more normal than what I knew. Knowing he was out there… I always wondered why I couldn't live with him all the time. Why he allowed it all. That might not be fair, because he didn't actually know what was going on at the academy, but still. And then to have my own mother actually know, and work there… she knew what went on and allowed it to happen to her own daughter. Daughters… you know I have a sister…” She did. Regina had an older half sister who at one point had been apart of the academy._ _

__“Yes, you used to mention her from time to time. She got out of the program.”_ _

__“That’s right. She got out.” Regina downed half her glass before continuing. “I love my sister very much, but in this situation she brings me pain as well. They all do. I felt abandoned by them all. Having family out there… it gave me false hope. And that false hope was far worse than anything that happened to me in there.” She downed the rest of the whiskey, and returned to the couch. “I’d rather have known my family was dead, and I was taken there with no knowledge of what awaited me.”_ _

__Mal hesitated before asking. She didn't want to over step, but she’d felt that the had really connected again tonight. “Why don't you stay… for just a few hours of sleep,” she offered desperately hoping she would. She hated the way they’d left things after Paris. Mal wanted to be able to make it up to her in some way. However, unbeknownst to her, she already had._ _

__“Thank you Mal, but I should go. Either forward me what you’ve got, or I’ll stop by the office in the morning.”_ _

__“It is morning, just past eight.”_ _

__Regina looked at the clock to see she was right. She’d forgotten she hadn't gotten here until around six. And with the curtains drawn, she hadn't noticed the sun had risen. “I’ll be by tonight then.” Regina stood from the couch, and Mal followed suit. When they reached the door, Regina leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you. I apologize for just showing up the way I did, and for the state I was in.”_ _

__“Never apologize, you’re always welcome here. Snd since when do you care if you’re welcome or not?” She teased squeezing her upper arm.  
Regina smiled at that. “You’re right. When do I ever come invited?”_ _

__“I don’t,” Mal winked. “Don’t worry about coming to the office. I’ll email you everything. Just call if you have any questions.” Regina nodded and slipped out of Mal’s apartment. Shutting the door, Mal rested her had on it’s back taking a deep breath. After taking her moment, she straightened up. Glancing at the clock once more she understood she was going to be late getting to the office; but, after the night she had, they were going to have to deal without her for an hour._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Marry will be back next chapter, for those of you waiting on her return. Thanks!


End file.
